Silent Angel
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: Her family was killed by a band of Orcs. Now she lives in Lorien, the only source of friends Rumil, Haldir, and Orophin. Will she be able to talk to others, or keep her shyness and not speak out her mind? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is based on my character in crazycatluver's story, Zefron and the Two Towers. I just thought it will give you a more of a background on Naurrin and her past.**

**Disclaimer: I'll be saying it only once. Don't own nothing but my character(s), the plot, and this story.**

**Silent Angel**

**Prologue**

A young elleth ran out of the talan, holding a basket.

"Naurrin! Naurrin, where are you going?"

Naurrin stopped and looked up to the flet to see her mother, Gaerwen. She had blonde hair that fell down her back, some strands in small braids, milky white skin, and sterling bright blue eyes.

"I'mma get more berries, mama!"

"I do not want you to go by yourself, Naurrin!" Gaerwen turned inside the talan. "Maethordhinen, go with your sister."

"But mama!" Naurrin whined, stomping her small foot on to the ground.

"Do not 'mama' me, young lady! Your brother is going with you, if you like it or not!"

An Elf walked from the spiral case, and over to Naurrin, who only reached his waist. He was fairly tall, blonde hair that was half pulled back in a braid, a few smaller braids falling around his face, and enchanting green eyes. On the side of his hip hung a sheathe sword, a bow and quiver full of arrows strap onto his back.

"Come Naurrin, last time you went for berries, you've gotten yourself lost for two days."

Narruin crossed her arms and huffed.

"I want you two back before dinner! Your father is coming home tonight." Gaerwen told her children.

"Papa!" Naurrin yelled and ran off, opposite of the talan.

"Naurrin, wait for me!" Maethordinen yelled, running after his sister.

Their mother smiled, shaking her head. She turned back inside, returning to her cooking.

* * *

Naurrin was singing fairly off key, picking red berries, as well as blue and black. Her brother was massaging his temples, sighing in irritation.

"Will you stop singing! You sound like a dying Orc."

Naurrin glared at him, sticking out her tongue. Maethordhinen stick his tongue back at her and laughed quietly. He studied his baby sister, smiling. Naurrin had brown hair with caramel streaks, which was unusual for an elf. Her skin was a medium tan color, another thing that was unusual for an elf. But what stood out the most was her eyes because they were aqua and hazel color combined. Maethordhinen could understand were the aqua came from, for his father had green eyes, while his mother had blue. But the hazel color, no one can figure out.

Naurrin was outgoing and outspoke if her family was insulted or she was made fun of.

"_That is why you do not have any friends, sister."_ Maethordhinen thought sadly.

Naurrin ran up to him, holding up the full basket of different color berries. "I'mma done brother."

"Let us go home than."

Maethordhinen and their also taught Naurrin how to fight with and without weapons. They both believed that it was a good idea for her to know how to fight, since they live an hour away from Lothlorien, it was good for Naurrin to defend herself. Both males didn't believed in the whole woman are weak and should only stay at home clean, cook, and take care of their family.

"Brother, why am I so different from everyone else?"

Maethordhinen sighed sadly, putting a hand on Naurrin's head. "As father when he gets home tonight."

"Fine." Naurrin sighed but brighten, shoving the basket to her brother's arms. "Papa!

Naurrin ran over to her father, who smiled at his daughter. He picked her up, and swung her around the air, earning him a few giggles. Their father, Nauralad, had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. He wore an armor of Lothlorien's Galadhrim, half covered by the green cloak with Lothlorien's leaf clasping it together.

"Naurrin, how have you behaved? Helped your mother around the flet I hope."

Naurrin nodded her head, her small arms around her father's neck.

"She has behaved well, father. And she has gotten better in her sword lessons."

"Maethordhinen, how are you son?"

The three of them walked over to the large tree.

"Great father. But I've been hearing a rumor about Orcs sighting within Lothlorien's borders." Maethordhinen said quietly, as Naurrin was set down and ran ahead.

"The rumors are true, my son. That is why both Lady Galadriel and March Warden Haldir sent me home so I may protect my family."

"Nauralad!"

Nauralad stumbled back, but quickly regain his balance. "Gaerwen, how I've missed you so."

"Ew!" Naurrin covered her eyes when her parents kissed. "I hope I do not ever fall in love!"

Maethordhinen chuckled, as their parents smiled. "Why not sister?"

"Than I won't have to kiss a boy!"

Nauralad laughed, picking up his daughter once more. "Will, that is fine with me. Now I won't have to chase off any elf who comes for you."

Gaerwen playfully hit her husband's arm. "She cannot stay at home forever!"

"Yes I can!" Naurrin protested.

"Oh Valar!" Gaerwen shook her head, the family of four going inside.

* * *

During dinner, Nauralad listened to his daughter and son talk about what has been happening during the month he was gone. As Gaerwen and Maethordhinen settled into the living area with a cup of tea, Nauralad was tucking his daughter into her bed.

"Papa, why am I different than everyone else?"

Nauralad sighed, and sat next to Naurrin's body, stroking her hair back. "Because the Valar made you special. To be unique, and stand out from the rest." He said softly.

"But everyone makes fun of me."

"Do not worry, Naurrin. Sleep, it is past your bed time."

Naurrin nodded, turning to her side. Nauralad kissed her temple and left her room. In seconds, Naurrin's eyes glazed over to find her self in a peaceful sleep... For now.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Naurrin was being shaken awake.

"What?"

"Get up Naurrin, hurry! Orcs are nearby!"

Naurrin's eyes widen in fear and sat up in bed. She saw her brother in front of her. He picked her up into his arms, putting his cloak over her small frame.

"I will take you somewhere safe."

"But mama and papa!" Naurrin cried.

"They will catch up. But we must go and warn the Galadhrim."

Maethordhinen ran out of the talan and into the forest. Naurrin saw her parents fighting off more Orcs than she can count, the top of the talan on fire. The two siblings were soon far away from danger, but Maethordhinen stopped as he heard Orcs coming from behind.

"Mother! Father!" Maethordhinen whispered, holding back tears. He put down a scared Naurrin, going down on one knee. "I want you to go hide behind those bushes," He pointed to thick bushes behind her. "And take this pack. Inside are your weapons, go now!" Maethordhinen quickly kissed his sisters hair and pushed her to a run.

Once Naurrin was hiding in the bushes, he stood and took out his sword.

"For you father and mother, I will avenge your deaths."

Naurrin put her small hands over her eyes, not wanting to see the Orcs that frightened her. But her brother's words echoed in her head.

"_Never take your eyes off your enemies. They may strike you at any given moment."_

So Naurrin slowly took her hands off her eyes but regretted doing so, for she saw her brother, whom she cared and admired deeply, be slain from behind. Maethordhinen fell to his knees, blood oozing out from his stomach wound.

"I love you Naurrin. Take care of yourself, be careful."

Naurrin put her hands to her mouth from crying out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw her brother eyes roll back, lids closing, as blood fell from his mouth, and fall to the ground, dead. Naurrin wanted to go out and fight, but something kept her back, so she only rocked back and forth. The Orcs sniffed the air, slowly making their way towards Naurrin's hiding place. But to her relief, Lothlorien's guards came and begin to slaughter the Orcs, which only took a few seconds.

* * *

Haldir kneeled next to the fallen Elf body, turning him over.

"This is Maethordhinen, son of Nauralad!" The March Warden said surprise.

He stood up and was about to order his men, when a noise in the bushes made him turn around, his sword out, ready to kill any enemy. But he only saw Naurrin run out, throwing her pack down and fall next to her brother's lifeless body.

"Maethordhinen! Wake up! Open your eyes! It's not good to have your eyes close! Brother, I'm sorry! I will never borrow your sword without your permission!" Naurrin shook his body, crying.

The Galadhrim all sadden at this, for she was so young and watched her brother die to his death by the hands of evil.

"Please!"

Rumil, Haldir's younger brother, took the child in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. Some of the Galadhrim returned from the direction of Naurrin's once home. They shook their head, telling their March Warden there was no survivors. Haldir closed his eyes briefly, and reopened them, turning to Naurrin's distress form. Rumil, along with the other Galadhrim, waited for the young March Warden to give out orders.

"Let us returned to the city, bring Nauralad, his wife, and son with us for a proper burial. Rumil, you go ahead of us. I rather not have her see anymore."

"Yes brother." Rumil stood up, picking up the pack, and started walking east, a sleepy Naurrin in his arms.

"Poor child. She looked no older than 145." One of the younger Galadhrim said.

"She is actually 205." Everyone turned to Haldir a bit surprise. "Nauralad told me about his family, how much he loved the."

Orophin, Haldir's middle brother, put a hand on his shoulder. "Come Haldir, we mustn't linger any longer."

Haldir nodded and looked up at the dark sky past the trees.

"_I will keep her safe, Nauralad, do not worry. This I promise you."_

* * *

Naurrin woke up the next morning in a panic when she noticed she wasn't in her bed nor room. Rumil, who came in to check on her, calmed her down, though it did not last long as she remembered the previous night. When Haldir came in, a dress with matching slippers in his hands, he found a crying elleth being rocked back and forth by his brother. He kneeled in front of them, Naurrin sniffing.

"The Lady Galadriel has requested to see you, Lady Naurrin."

Naurrin blushed and hid her face in Rumil's shoulder.

Haldir was taken back. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nay brother." Rumil shook his head. "It is the same with Orophin, though she did not blush at the sight of hi." Rumil smiled amusingly, getting a glare from Haldir. "Ow!"

Naurrin pinched Rumil's stomach as hard as she could, turning even redder.

Haldir smiled, "that is what you get brother. Now, Lady Naurrin, you must change quickly. The Lady of Light will be waiting for you." Haldir held up a small red dress and matching slippers. "We got you new clothing."

Naurrin's eyes lit up and jumped out of Rumil's arms. She hugged Haldir, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, while at the same time grabbing the dress and slippers, and ran behind the screen in the room.

"Told you." Rumil whispered but got hit in the head with Naurrin's slipper.

Haldir smiled, holding in his laughter. Rumil grumbled, tossing the slipper to Haldir.

"Little brat." He muttered, only to get hit once more by the other slipper.

Haldir, this time, laughed, sitting on the floor. Naurrin, now dressed, walked over to Rumil and Haldir, taking back her slippers, putting them on.

Haldir calmed down and stood. "Let us go than."

* * *

The three elves reached a high plat form, the Lady, Lord, and Orophin waiting. Both lord's arched an eyebrow, looking amused, as Orophin's shoulder's shook, coughing to his laughter. Rumil had a sour face, a medium size bump on his forehead. Naurrin looked down, holding on to Haldir's hand. Galadriel smiled, looking to the young elleth.

"Hello Naurrin. How are you doing?"

Naurrin looked up and shied behind Rumil, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"She seems to be doing this a lot, Lady Galadriel. I apologize for her behavior." Haldir said, looking down to Naurrin.

"Do not apologize, Haldir. It has seem that Naurrin has lost her fiery spirit the day her family died. For a part of her has also died with them." Galadriel said sadly.

Naurrin peeked from behind Rumil, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Silent Angel**

**Chapter 1**

Rumil jogged up to the door of the talan near the center of Lorien. He opened the door and looked around.

"Naurrin?"

No answer.

Rumil frowned and walked into the room on the right. "Naurrin?"

Still seeing no one, Rumil walked back to the living area, looking about the talan confused. Realization soon hit him, and Rumil jogged out of the talan.

"I forgot it's mid-afternoon. Of course she's not going to be here."

Rumil sped off towards the practice grounds, passing the archery with many archers practicing. He soon stop behind a tree just before entering a circular clearing for sword practicing. Rumil saw a lone figure in a blue tunic and black breeches swinging about a sword in midair, brown hair swinging along with the body. Rumil smiled at the young elleth that Naurrin has become. Her hair has grown to waist length, her chest grown a bit on the larger side, as her hips became rounded, her waist narrowed to fit her form perfectly. But even so, he and Naurrin were only friends, nothing more, nothing less.

Naurrin stood in a fighting stance, her sword horizontal with her face. She took a quick step forward, swinging her sword, than turned and kicked with her left leg. Naurrin returned to the same position as before, exhaling slowly. Suddenly, the elleth walked forward, moving her sword left, right, downward, upwards, turned, twirling her sword, and stood up straight, the sword vertical with her face.

Naurrin was startled when she heard clapping from the side of her. She smiled and sheathe her sword, walking halfway to meet Rumil.

"Lovely show, Naurrin."

Naurrin curtsies mockingly. "Why thank you my lord. What can I do fro you today?" she smiled, as they walked together towards the city.

"Will first, you can quickly change to a nice dress."

Naurrin frowned, eyeing Rumil suspiciously. "What for?"

Rumil smiled, "do you not remember? Today is the day Haldir and Orophin return from-"

Rumil didn't finish, as Naurrin sprinted towards the talan she, Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil all live in, yelling over her shoulder.

"Why did you not tell me sooner!"

Rumil sprinted after her. "I thought you would remember."

"Apparently I did not!" Naurrin yelled, as the both of them reached the talan.

–Center of Lothlorien–

The two March Warden and the Galadhrim got off their horses, and bowed to the Lord and Lady who stood in front of them.

"Welcome back, many have missed you." The Lady said, smiling.

Naurrin ran past the crowd and abruptly stop, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of everyone. Rumil bumped into Naurrin, making her stumble a few steps froward until Rumil steady her. Naurrin cleared her throat, looking down to the ground, as Rumil merely smiled.

"Brothers." Rumil walked to his brothers.

"Rest, you all need it." Lord Celeborn said, and both lords walked away.

The crowd either parted or hugged the love ones that have returned.

"No greeting Naurrin?" Orophin smiled teasingly, walking forward.

Naurrin looked up and hugged Orophin, who in turn swung her around, making her chuckle. He put her down, and Naurrin walked over to Haldir.

"Welcome back, both of you." She hugged Haldir, and the four walked away from the crowd.

"Do not act so worried, Naurrin." Orophin started but Naurrin interrupted.

"But I should, for rumor has it that Orcs have grown in number. I believe in these rumors, for if we ignore them, those closes to us might... pass away." Naurrin whispered so low, it was a wonder the brothers heard it at all.

"They have grown, but I promise you Naurrin, we are doing our best to destroy these foul creatures." Haldir said with much hatred. Shaking his head, Haldir looked over to Naurrin. "So, have you made any progress in your healing lessons?"

Naurrin blushed, and looked over to Orophin. "Why are you so quiet, Orophin? How are you feeling today?"

Orophin smiled knowingly, as Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Naurrin, do not change the subject."

Naurrin sighed, "No. But tis so boring!" Naurrin started to whine, looking over to Haldir who sighed tiredly.

"Naurrin, you must learn how to be a healer! What I you were alone, and have been hurt? You will die instantly without the proper care and healing."

"I will never leave Lothlorien's borders, Haldir. I can assure you that."

Haldir groaned. "What am I going to do with you?"

Naurrin smiled, "nothing because you care for me too much."

Haldir rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "As much I hate to admit it, tis too true."

Naurrin kissed his cheek, and smiled brightly to both he and Orophin. "Come, me and Rumil will make dinner for you."

During dinner, the brothers and Naurrin joked around and switched tales of the last month or so they have been apart. After dinner, while the brothers talked of a few strategies to haul back the Orcs from Lothlorien's borders, while Naurrin washed the dishes, thinking of tomorrow's day. It was the middle of the night and Naurrin sat out in the balcony of the living area, looking up at the stars. A voice from behind startled her but relaxed as she knew who it was.

"You should be asleep Naurrin." Haldir said, leaning against the frame, yawning.

"Tomorrow, Haldir. Two thousand years tomorrow." Naurrin whispered, pain evident in her voice.

Haldir was now awake and sadden. "That's right." He walked next to Naurrin, not knowing what to say.

He looked down ashamed of forgetting.

"Do not be ashamed, Haldir." Naurrin said, as if reading his thoughts.

Haldir looked over to see a silent crying elleth looking back at him, scared and alone showing in her eyes.

"I know that you have much work to do, being March Warden and all, than remember the day of-"

"No, Naurrin." Haldir interrupted. "Nauralad was my second in command, and the way he talked about his family was as if I, too, were part of it. I should have never forgotten. I believe that is why Lady Galadriel brought me and my men back." Naurrin choked back a sob, coughing. "Naurrin."

Haldir hugged her to him, as she let her pain out.

"I miss them so much, Haldir! I mess them so much!" Naurrin sobbed out, trying to calm down.

"I know, Naurrin. I know." Haldir whispered, kissing her hair.

Naurrin than back out of his embrace, wiping her tears. "I am going to sleep. Goodnight." Naurrin walked back inside.

"Goodnight." Haldir whispered. "May your dreams be peaceful tonight."

The next day, Naurrin was the first to wake at dawn, and prepared breakfast for the three older Elves that were still asleep. Soon after, she changed into the tunic and breeches from yesterday, and walked to the practice grounds. The three brothers woke two hours after Naurrin left, ate breakfast, changed, and bought flowers at the market. They walked in silence towards the south of the city, where Nauralad and his family were buried.

The paid their respects and continued the rest of the day as usual. They knew where Naurrin was, and left her alone, knowing she wanted to see her family later on, alone. Naurrin trained with her daggers all morning and half the afternoon. Knowing she had to see them sooner or later, Naurrin quickly went home, thankful the brothers weren't in, took a quick bath, and changed into a dark green dress.

She bought flowers at the market and made her way slowly to her family's grave. Naurrin entered a huge circular clearing. Enormous trees surrounding the one stone that resembled of an Elven woman holding a single dahlia on her left palm, that stretched upwards. Light poured out into the clearing, as Naurrin walked forward. She sat on her knees and set the flowers at the stones feet, where the names of her parents and brother was carved, as well as a small inscription in Elvish.

'_I would like to hold you one more time,_

_To see you smile,_

_To hear you laugh,_

_I haven't forgotten the way we got along,_

_I know we're together,_

_Even though we are apart,_

_I will soon see you,_

_I promise you this.'_

Naurrin read it, looking up to the woman statue. She knew the inscription by heart, for it was she who asked the lady to have it under her family's name.

"I wished I was able to help you fight them. But I was still a child." Naurrin let the tears that she was trying to hold in fall. "Maethordhrinen, I am sorry that I was a burden. You had to get me to safety, rather fight along side our parents."

A sob escaped the young elleth's mouth, as she cried as hard as the day she watched her brother be slain, putting her arms around her waist.

"I feel so alone! I wish you were with me once more."

From high above, Lady Galadriel looked to the lonely Elf, Haldir walking next to her. They stood, neither say a word to the other, both of their aurora's showing sympathy towards Naurrin. Finally, Haldir spoke up, not able to take the silence much longer.

"It is a miracle that Naurrin has not died of grief yet."

Galadriel smiled faintly. "Not a miracle, Haldir. She lives because the spirit inside her still lives, but only by a thread." Galadriel shook her head. "But even so, I believe she is slowly fading into shadow." Galadriel turned from the crying elleth and walked down the hall, Haldir following. "Do not worry so, March Warden, for I have seen her destiny, and she will live on." Haldir breathe a sigh of relief. "Arwen is coming soon, Haldir. And I need you and your brothers to meet her by Lothlorien's borders. I want her safe, and unharmed." Galadriel stopped to look at her March Warden, who bowed to her.

"I will eave tonight, my lady."

Haldir than walked away, Galadriel looking after him.

"May the Valar help me during Arwen's stay. For I know those two will not get along." Galadriel closed her eyes and continued her walking.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Silent Angel**

**Chapter 2**

After crying for an hour or so, Naurrin walked back to the talan, face flushed and eyes red, looking down at the ground. She had just reached her door when her name was being called. Naurrin looked up and turned to see Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil in their Galadhrim clothing. Her face was crestfallen ut quickly masked it with confusion. She went to meet them.

"Why are you all dressed in your Galadhrim clothing?"

"We must go and meet Arwen Evenstar, than escort her back." Rumil said, hugging Naurrin.

"How long until you three return? I do not want to be alone." Naurrin hugged Orophin next.

"We do not now, but we will not leave you alone for long, I promise." Orophin told her, as he let go.

Naurrin than walked over to Haldir and hugged him. "I promise we will be home soon. Please do no mourn over your family no more. I do not want to lose you, Naurrin. You are like a sister I never had." Haldir whispered, as Naurrin only tighten her grip.

"Truly Haldir?" Naurrin whispered.

"Yes. You are like a sister to all of us. It be a painful if we lost you as well."

The two Elves pulled apart, Naurrin wiping her face of tears once more.

"We must leave, Naurrin. We will see you in a month or so." Rumil told the young elleth, kissing her in the cheek before getting on his horse.

The other brothers did the same and rode away. Naurrin held up her hand in farewell, watching the brothers ride off towards Lothlorien's borders.

"Be careful, please." She whispered, and turned away once they disappeared from sight.

"Lady Naurrin!"

Naurrin turned to a male Elf walking up to her. "Farother? What is the matter?" Naurrin whispered, looking at the Elf in front of her.

"The Lady of Light would like a word with you."

Naurrin nodded and followed Farother, looking down to the floor. After a while, Farother finally stopped on top of a hillock that overlooked a small clearing below.

"Here we are." He told her, turning to Naurrin. He mentioned her to the stairs on the right.

"Thank you." Naurrin said quietly, walking down the steps.

At the bottom, she briefly looked up to see Galadriel walking from the small waterfall. Naurrin walked next to Galadriel's mirror, looking down once more, and curtsied.

"My lady. You wished to speak to me?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper.

Galadriel smiled and walked in front of the young elleth. She put her palm, face up, under her chin and made her look up.

"You must leave that shyness, Naurrin. It should not become of a habit no more."

"Yes My Lady."

Galadriel smiled warmly and dropped her hand. "Come sit with me, Naurrin. I wish to ask of you something." Galadriel walked over to a bench, Naurrin following.

They both sat down, Naurrin waiting nervously.

"Do not be nervous, my child. I know you have been lacking in your herbal lessons."

Naurrin blushed, smiling sheepishly. "Yes, well," Naurrin chuckled nervously.

"Tis all right. But I must advise you, Naurrin, you _must_ pay attention to your herbal lessons. It will be handy later in the future." Naurrin frowned slightly but nodded nonetheless. "Now, Arwen Evenstar is coming to stay with me for some time, as you might now know from my March Wardens." Galadriel looked at her knowingly.

Naurrin smiled. "Yes My Lady."

"I would want you to please befriend with Arwen."

Naurrin blanch a bit, staring at the Lady of Light. "B-but My Lady, I-"

Galadriel held up a hand, silencing the yong elleth. "Naurrin, since you came to live within Lothlorien's borders, I have watched you grow up with my March Warden's. I have taught you how to sew, cook, and so forth. My best healers have _tried_ to teach you how to heal. You come to me for talking that you cannot tell the brothers. You are like a daughter to me. Try to do this one thing, for me."

Naurrin held back tears, sniffing. "Tis the third time I am crying."

Both Elves laughed, Naurrin wiping her tears.

"I will try too, My Lady."

"Thank you." Galadriel smiled.

Naurrin than saw a twinkle in the Lady's eyes, not that they don't always twinkle.

"Now, tell me about your crush on Hithaer?" Naurrin blushed a deep red. "I did not pry in your thoughts, just with my eyes. I see the way you look at hm whenever he is talking with Haldir."

Naurrin's blush deepens. "He is handsome, well, all Elves are handsome, but um." Naurrin laughed nervously, Galadriel smiling.

0-0-0

–Lothlorien's borders–

"Tis a miracle we have found you in such a short time." Rumil said, as they slowed to the small group from Rivendell.

The March Warden's bowed their head to Arwen and her twin brothers.

"If you do not mind, we would like to camp for the night." Elladan asked, getting off his horse.

"Of course. You all must be tired from your journey." Orophin tells them, as both roups all got off.

Rumil and Orophin went to get some wood and built a fire, as the rest of the men set up camp. Once everything was set, both group of Elves sat around the fire, as Haldir sat at the back, Arwen walking sitting next to him.

"How are you faring, Lady Arwen?"

"A pain in our arse as usual." Elrohir whispered jokingly, the brothers laughing as Arwen glares at them playfully.

"I am well, March Warden Haldir. And yourself?"

Haldir bowed his head. "Well. Very well."

"You seem a bit preoccupied since I saw you a few hours ago."

Haldir sighed, Arwen putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tis Naurrin, an elleth I have taken in my care two thousand years ago. She is slowly giving into grief over the deaths of her parents and brother. I do not want to see her go."

"Than let us help show her why she has to live life still." Arwen squeezed his shoulder slightly.

"Thank you Lady Arwen. Thank you."

0-0-0

–Lorien–

"No! That is the wrong plant leaf!" The healer sighed in irritation, as Naurrin put down the green leaf. "Tis late, go home and rest."

"Yes sir." Naurrin whispered and quickly walked out of the room.

Naurrin pressed two fingers to her eyes in frustration. _"I'll never get this healing thing right!"_ Naurrin thought, opening her eyes.

She turned the corner and bumped into someone. Naurrin gave a yelp of surprise, grabbing the person's tunic, as they both fell to the floor, Naurrin closing her eyes. The Elf put his arms around Naurrin's waist, making sure she didn't hurt herself as they fell. Opening her eyes, Naurrin looked into two stunning, deep blue eyes full of concern and amusement. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, each looking to the others eye.

The Elf than spoke up, smiling. "If you do not mind, my lady, I would like to stand."

Blushing, Naurrin quickly stood up and took a step back, looking down. "I am terribly sorry my lord. I did not see where I was walking." She whispered so low, the Elf was surprise that he even heard.

He stood up from the ground, trying to see her eyes. "It was not your fault, my lady. I did not see where I was walking either." He took a step forward and put a gentle finger under her chin, making her look up. He smiled gently, letting his hand fall to his side. "You have very unique eyes, my lady."

Blushing even more, Naurrin averted her eyes from his. "I must go. Pardon me, my lord." Naurrin quickly walked around him.

"Wait!" Naurrin stopped and turned around. "Do you know where I may be able to find the Lady of Light?" The Elf asked desperately, looking over the elleth in front of him.

"I am sorry, but I do not." Naurrin gave a small nod and quickly left, leaving the mysterious Elf to look after her.

Smiling, the Elf turned around, continuing his search of Lady Galadriel. _"I wonder who she was."_

"**Naurrin. Her name is Naurrin."** Galadriel spoke in his mind. **"I am in the gardens, wizard. I will lead you to them."**

The Elf walked down the halls, following Galadriel's directions all the while thinking back to Naurrin.

0-0-0

–Naurrin–

Naurrin laid in her bed wide awake, looking out through her open balcony doors. A slight breeze blew in, making her warm room a bit colder. Sighing, Naurrin turned over in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Faintly, she could see the same stunning, deep blue eyes looking back to her. Closing her eyes tightly, Naurrin shook her head.

"Who are you?" She whispered to no one, turning her head towards her balcony once more, opening her eyes. "And why do your eyes haunt me so?"

Biting her lower lip, Naurrin got out of bed, walking over to the doors. She breathe in deeply, smelling the wetness upon the air. Naurrin looked up through the trees to the sky, and saw black clouds starting to form.

"It will start to rain soon. I hope the brothers are well covered."

Naurrin watched the tress start to sway before she went back inside, closing the doors and trying to sleep.

0-0-0

–Galadriel–

"I will see what I can do." Galadriel told the Elf in front of her. "Will you have to return, or will you be staying, so I may prepare you a room?"

The Elf shook his head. "I will be returning. He will suspect something is wrong."

"Very well. Until we meet again... wizard." The Elf nodded and walked towards the woods, disappearing into the darkness.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Silent Angel**

**Chapter 3**

–Lothlorien's borders, Next day–

Just as Naurrin predicted, it has started raining an hour before dawn. The group had their hoods on, closing the front of their cloaks, blocking the chilly wind.

"So tell me, Haldir. How is Naurrin like?" Arwen asked, riding next to the older March Warden.

Haldir smiled, a distant look in his eyes. "She is very shy, quiet, and polite. She barely talks above a whisper when you first meet her. But she is very outgoing, outspoken, and quite good with a sword and daggers. Though, she is more fond of the sword for it was her brother's."

"She can also hold a grudge on you for days." Rumil added, riding next to his brother.

Orophin rode on Arwen's right. "Or throw a shoe towards your head."

Rumil grimace in memory, making Haldir and Orophin laugh, Arwen smiling.

"She sounds like a very nice person."

Rumil nodded, "she is, Lady Arwen. No one cannot help but be fond of her."

"Though, she is unique and different from others." Orophin said, getting Arwen's best interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Her appearance for one thing." Arwen looked at Rumil, her eyebrows furrowed. "She has a color in her hair - a caramel color - and her skin is that of a human that stays out in the sun too much. Though, not too dark."

"But her eyes is the most unique of all." Haldir said, picturing Naurrin's eyes in his mind. "They are an aqua color with the mix of hazel."

Arwen's eyes were a bit wide. "Is she truly an Elven Maiden?"

"Yes. She has not other race in her. Lady Galadriel believes the Valar made her special for a special reason that no one knows but the Valar himself." Orophin smiled. "But no matter, she is like every other Maiden we have known."

"I can not wait to meet this Naurrin." Elladan said, as he and his brother rode next to Orophin.

Haldir than held up a hand, stopping the group. He looked around, frowning.

"What is it brother?" Rumil asked, looking around.

A snarl and bushes rustling could be heard from behind and to the left of the group.

Haldir turned to Arwen. "Lady Arwen, there is patrol talan not far from here, quickly ride to it. Go, now!"

Haldir took out his sword, as the rest of the groups did, Arwen riding hard towards the direction of Lorien. A dozen or so Orcs ran from behind and to the left of the group, yelling a battle cry. The group dismounted their horses, which galloped away from the danger, and begin to fight back the Orcs. Though, something happened they did not expect. An archer of the enemy was not to far away, aiming it's bow to the Elves it hated. Picking a target, the archer pulled back the bow and let it go.

The whistling sound was disguised by the many battle cries. None of the Elves noticed it until the arrow found it's target. Rumil turned, swinging his sword downward, across an Orcs chest. When he looked up just in time to see the arrow, it has already pierced his left shoulder deeply, making him cry out in pain.

His older brothers looked up to see their youngest brother take out an arrow, and holding his bleeding shoulder, than another hit the right side of his stomach. Looking up, Rumil saw the enemy's archer ready to place a third arrow on to it's bow, though it was dead before it could even pull it back. Looking up, Rumil saw their own archers firing down to the Orcs, his world spinning quickly. Rumil fell to his knees, dropping his sword.

"Rumil!" Both Haldir and Orophin yelled, making their way towards their fallen brother.

Haldir beheaded an Orc before it could strike down on Rumil, as Orophin checked his wound.

"We must take him to a healer, the arrow could have been poisoned!" Orophin said, looking up to Haldir.

Once the Orcs have all been killed, Haldir and Orophin now stood around, with the other soldiers, watching a trained soldier healer looking over Rumil's wounds.

"He must be taken to Jirah in Lorien. His wounds may be poisoned, and we do not have the proper herbals here."

0-0-0

–Naurrin–

Naurrin held the front of her cloak tightly close, as she made her way around the market, buying whatever she needed before the brother's got back.

"It looks like a long rainy day today." Salladan said, wrapping a loaf of bread.

"It certainly does. I just hope the group from Imladris and Haldir and his brothers are all right. It seems it will get worse later on." Naurrin said, taking the wrapped loaf from the marketer

"Do not worry, Lady Naurrin, the March Wardens will take care the Lady Evenstar and her brothers."

Naurrin titled her head to the side. "Her brother's are visiting as well?"

Salladan nodded, "yes, they are. Did you not know?" Naurrin shook her head. "Well, you must be careful with those two, Lady Naurrin."

"Why?"

"Because I hear they are the king's of pranking." Salladan said with a smile.

"They cannot be worse than Rumil?" Naurrin asked, shaking her head.

"Oh, but they are." Salladan leaned forward, whispering. "I heard that they once paint colored Estel, the foster child of Lord Elrond, hair a bright pink!"

Naurrin laughed but quickly covered her mouth, eyes wide. She put down her hand, "they did not?" Naurrin asked in disbelief.

Salladan nodded. "Oh, but they did." Salladan straighten, a smile on his face. "Would you like anything else, Lady Naurrin?"

Naurrin looked at the various food. "Yes, I would also like some of those sweet berries and a few green apples."

Salladan nodded and wrapped what she needed. He handed them to her, as she put them into the basket, covering it with a blanket so as to not get wet.

"Have a nice day, Salladan."

"As well as yourself, Lady Naurrin." Salladan called after her, as she made her way back home.

Putting away the things she bought, Naurrin looked about the living area in boredom. Never had all three brothers left her alone at once. Walking over to the book case, Naurrin took out a book and sat on the couch facing the balcony doors, which rain thump against the glass, making it unable to look outside. Though she could not have a peace moment as someone knocked on her door. Sighing, Naurrin stood up, putting the book down on the table and walked over to the door.

Opening it, Naurrin was taken back. "Hithaer? Wh-what are you doing here?" She whispered, blushing lightly.

Hithaer panted, brushing his wet blonde hair away from his eyes. "Rum-Rum-Rumil! He's been shot by an arrow. Possibly poisoned!"

The color in Naurrin's face drained, as she tried to breathe. "They we-were attacked by Orcs?" Hithaer nodded fiercely. "Is here! Take me to him, please!" Naurrin pleaded, grabbing Hithaer's tunic.

Hithaer was taken back, as Naurrin was never this forceful. He pried her shaking hands off of him.

"Lady Naurrin calmed down, Rumil is on his way to the healer Jirah."

"Taking me to him. Please!"

Hithaer nodded and held her hand, as they jogged to the healing rooms.

"_Please do not leave me Rumil1 Please do not leave me! Oh, Valar! Please spare his life."_

0-0-0

–Healing rooms–

Haldir paced up and down the hallway, as Orophin sat on the floor, rubbing his face. Arwen stood not to far away with her brothers, as well as the soldier that were with them.

"Haldir! Orophin!"

Haldir stopped pacing and both brothers looked up to see Naurrin jogging with Hithaer leading her, holding her hand.

"Naurrin."

Naurrin let Hithaer's hand go and ran into Haldir's awaiting arms.

"Is he all right? Have you seen him? What happened?" Naurrin cried, her worried voice muffled by Haldir's shoulder.

"Shh, we have not seen him yet, Naurrin." Haldir said lowly, rubbing her back.

"March Warden Haldir?"

Everyone turned to Jirah, the head healer, the door slightly open.

"May I please speak with you in private?"

Haldir looked down to Naurrin, than to Orophin, who walked next to them.

"Go, I'll take care of her."

Haldir nodded, as he let Naurrin go. Orophin hugged Naurrin, soothing her with words.

"I do not want him to go! I have all ready lost those I love, I do not want to lose another."

Orophin closed his eyes tightly, holding back his tears, before reopening them. "Do not worry, Naurrin, Rumil is strong. He will be all right." Orophin said it more to himself, than to her, though Naurrin did not know the difference.

"If he is all right, than why did Jirah wanted to talk to Haldir alone? Something is wrong!"

Orophin was a loss of words, not knowing how to response to that.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Silent Angel**

**Chapter 4**

"Calm yourself Naurrin, please." Orophin whispered, rubbing Naurrin's back.

"Why won't Jirah say any word of his health to us? Why talk to Haldir alone?"

"Lady Naurrin, I am sure Haldir will not let his brother die." Elladan said, giving her a small smile.

Naurrin looked over her shoulder to see those from Imladris all looking over to her. Naurrin let Orophin go to face Arwen and her brothers and curtsy, blushing a bit.

She kept her eyes to the ground as she spoke in a low voice. "My lords, my lady. Forgive me, for I did not know you were all here."

"Do not worry Lady Naurrin. You were only distress over what has happen to Rumil." Elrohir told her, sighing.

The door than opened, Haldir walking out. A look on his face worried all of them, hoping it was not any bad news.

"He has a high fever. One of the arrows were poisoned. Jirah does not know if Rumil will survive through out the night - Naurrin!"

Naurrin ran, not able to believe what she has heard.

"Naurrin!" Orophin called, getting ready to go after her but a voice stopped him.

"Leave her be. She wants to be alone." Everyone turned to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. "Naurrin will find her peace, do not worry."

0-0-0

Naurrin ran through the city in the pouring rain. Running into the many gardens in Lorien, Naurrin fell on her knees and hands next to a bush of white roses. The rain fell harder, thunder roaring above the trees. Naurrin looked up to the roses, all fully bloomed but one. Closing her eyes, the tears slipped through her eyelids, mixing with pure water that fell. She let out a small sob, her hands gripping the grass below her. Naurrin shivered, feeling her dress cling to her body as a second skin.

"My lady?"

Naurrin jerked her head up to see two familiar deep blue eyes underneath a black hood.

"Why are you out in the rain?"

Naurrin stood up, looking down. "I did not know any one was here." She said, putting her arms over her waist.

The Elf pushed off his hood, untying his cloak. He walked up to Naurrin and placed the cloak over her shoulders, starling her. He held the front of the cloak closed with one hand, brushing her hair out of her face with the other.

"It is not every day a beautiful maiden falls upon the floor crying in the middle of a rainy storm." He said softly.

Blushing, Naurrin turned her head downward, her hair falling in front of her face once more.

"I cry, my lord, because a good friend... is-is in the hea-healing room, and his bro-ther informed us he has a high fever..." The Elf took hold of Naurrin's chin firmly and turned her head to him. "He might not live throughout the night!"

The Elf hugged Naurrin, letting her cry on his shoulder. Neither of them noticed the rain nor the pair of eyes watching them from a near by balcony. Celeborn smiled softly, walking away. After a few minutes of crying, Naurrin moved out of the Elf's arms.

"I am sorry my lord. I do not even know your name, and here I am crying my heart on to your shoulder." Naurrin sniffed, wiping her hair out of her face.

"I do not mind, Lady Naurrin."

Naurrin looked up at the Elf in disbelief. "How do you know my name, my lord? I do not remember giving it to you."

The Elf smiled. "No, you did not, but the Lady of Light did."

Naurrin tilted her head. "Why did you want to know my name, my lord, if it is not too bold to ask?"

"I just wanted to know who was the maiden that had the courage to tumble on top of me the other night."

Naurrin blushed in remembrance, the Elf's smile widening.

"Than, may I ask what is your name, my lord?"

"You may call me Zefron, Lady Naurrin."

"Naurrin, Lord Zefron, if you please."

"Than you may call me Zefron."

They both smiled, neither not knowing what to say. Naurrin took the chance to look over his features. He had semi-long brown hair with a medium size chunk of gray on the right side of his head, which was unusual. He was a head taller than Naurrin, and a bit thin than herself. He wore a black tunic and matching breeches, with mid-calf boots. Seeing the smile widening, Naurrin blushed a deep red and looked down, fidgeting with the cloak.

"Let me escort you to your talan, my lady. Out of the rain."

Naurrin nodded, taking Zefron's offered arm. They walked towards the stairs that led up to the halls up in the trees.

0-0-0

Haldir leaned against the wall of the healing room, arms crossed over his chest, as he watched his youngest brother toss and turn with sweat breaking out. Orophin sat on Rumil's right side, his arms resting on his knees. Arwen was on Rumil's left, putting a cool cloth upon his brow. Elladan and Elrohir were by the balcony doors, looking out.

"You have to fight it, Rumil!" They heard Haldir whispered. "For Naurrin's sake."

"Where is Naurrin? It is late." Elrohir asked, looking over to Haldir.

"I do not know. I am getting worried myself." Haldir sighed and stood up straight.

He walked towards the door.

"Where are you going brother?" Orophin asked, looking over to his brother.

"Go look for Naurrin. I do not want anything happening to her." Haldir walked down the hall, hoping Naurrin would be at the talan.

0-0-0

Naurrin and Zefron stopped by her door, Naurrin facing the mysterious Elf.

"Thank you, Zefron, for your cloak." Naurrin took off the cloak and handed it back.

"Not a problem. I like to help out a maiden in distress."

Naurrin smiled, looking down, blushing. Zefron raised her head, moving his hand to the side of her cheek.

"Do not look down, Naurrin, when given a compliment."

"Forgive me. I am not used to those giving me such compliments, aside from the March Wardens."

"Than you must get used to my compliments, if we are to be such friends." Naurrin smiled faintly, nodding her head. Zefron lowered his hand to his side. "Do not worry of your friend, Rumil. I am sure he will live."

Naurin merely nodded, "goodnight Zefron."

She entered the talan and closed the door behind her. "Goodnight, Naurrin." Zefron whispered, walking back into the pouring rain.

0-0-0

Naurrin walked into her room and fell to her knees by her bed, crying. She buried her face into her crossed arms upon the bed.

"Please do not go Rumil! Please do not go!"

Haldir enters the talan and hears a faint crying. Sighing in relief, Haldir walks down the hall to the right and opens Naurrin's door. His heart ached when he saw the form of the young elleth that became his sister at heart. Haldir could see and feel the grief taking over her but Naurrin still had the glow around her. Haldir walked over to her and sat on the bed's edge.

"Naurrin,"

"Why do all those I love, leave me?" She asked, her voice muffled.

Haldir pushed her wet hair from her face and noted that her skin was icily cold.

"How long have you been out in the rain?" Haldir asked, grabbing the bed sheet from the bed and putting it around Naurrin's shoulders. He moved over to the fire place in her room and lit it, the warmth quickly surrounding the room.

"I do not know." Naurrin answered, as Haldir picked her up.

He sat on the floor, setting Naurrin into his lap. Haldir rubbed her arms, as Naurrin merely watched the fire dance.

"Rumil will not die, Naurrin. I will not let him."

Naurrin put her arms around Haldir's neck and cried, Haldir holding her tightly.

0-0-0

–Healing Room–

Orophin was asleep at his brother's bed side, as Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen retired to their chambers. A hooded figure entered the room quietly, moving to Rumil's right side. Rumil continued to toss and turn, sweating much more The figure carefully placed a hand over Rumil's feverish forehead, and quietly talked under his breath. Rumil glowed a white light for a few seconds, than stopped tossing and turning as well as sweating. The figure stopped talking and quickly left the room.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry! I forgot to say this last chapter! Zefron does not belong to me! It belongs to crazycatluver!**

**Silent Angel**

**Chapter 5**

Naurrin awoke the following dawn in her bed, wrapped in her bed sheet and a cloak. Naurrin unwrapped herself from the cloak and bed sheet, looking around her room. She found Haldir asleep on her chair, his feet prop up on the table. Smiling to herself, Naurrin stood and walked over to Haldir's form, taking the cloak with her. She covered him with his cloak, lightly kissing his forehead.

"_Thank you for looking out for me, Haldir. You are truly a brother in my heart."_

Naurrin gather a pale blue dress, a cloth, towel, soap, conditioner, and shampoo for her to take bath. She walked out of the talan as quietly and quickly she could without disturbing Haldir's sleep. Naurrin walked towards the hot springs used for bathing, which was only a few ways from the talan. It was a grey day but no rain fell from above, at least not yet. Listening for anyone using the hot spring, Naurrin walked into the secluded area.

She sets her dress on top of a rock and her bathing things near the bank of the water. She undid her small braids and put the strings next to her dress. Making sure no one is coming, Naurrin slips out of her dress and slippers. She entered the warm water and sighed in relief as her muscles relaxed from so much tension. She ducked her head underneath the water, pushing her hair back. She rose and inhaled some air. Though she gave a small scream and covered her chest, ducking lower into the water.

"I am terribly sorry, Lady Naurrin! I did not know any one was up this early taking a bath. I did not hear anyone in this hot spring." Hithaer explained, his back to Naurrin, who was blushing madly.

"I-it-I-I-uh," Naurrin stuttered.

"Naurrin! Wha-? Whoa!" Haldir ran past Hithaer but quickly stopped and turned his back.

Naurrin blushed even redder and lowered herself so low, the water was to her chin.

"Sorry Naurrin, I heard you scream." Haldir told her. "We will go and let you bathe in privacy. Come Hithaer." Haldir pushed Hithaer out of the area.

"Oh Valar!" Naurrin muttered, ducking her head into the water in embarrassment.

After she has finished bathing, Naurrin dressed and returned to the talan only to return her things. She just walked out of the talan when Haldir ran to her, calling her name. Naurrin was lifted into the air.

"What is the matter with you Haldir?"

Haldir put Naurrin back to the ground. "Rumil is awake! He lives, Naurrin!"

Naurrin eyes widen with tears and hugged Haldir. "Do not lie to me Haldir! Oh Valar, do not lie to me!"

"I am not lying Naurrin! He is truly awake!"

Naurrin let him go and both ran towards the healing rooms.

0-0-0

Naurrin was the first to burst through the door, everyone inside startled. But she didn't care. Naurrin saw Rumil sitting up against the headboard, bandages wrapped around his left shoulder and around his waist. Naurrin ran to his side and threw her arms around his chest, careful not to touch his shoulder or stomach.

"Do not scare me again Rumil!" Naurrin cried, tears of joy soaking her cheeks and Rumil's right shoulder. "I thought I was going to lose you!"

Rumil hugged Naurrin as best as he could. "Do you honestly believe a couple of arrows would kill me!" Naurrin sat up, Rumil wiping her tears. "Stop your crying Naurrin. I am fine now."

Naurrin nodded, smiling. She than lightly punched him on his good shoulder. "Do not care me so, Rumil! Or I will kill you myself!"

Rumil touched his shoulder, a mock hurt upon his face. "Here I am, nearing death, from two arrow wounds, and you hit me and yell at me. Even threaten to kill me!"

Naurrin crossed her arms over her chest, as everyone in the room watched in amusement, Rumil and Naurrin not noticing the two Lords who have entered.

"That is correct! And what are you going to do about it?"

Rumil quickly looked over to the doors and smiled. "Me? Not a thing. But I believe Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel will."

Naurrin frowned and turned towards the door to see the Lord and Lady with amused looks. Naurrin stood and curtsy, blushing a bit.

"Do not worry Naurrin, we will not do a thing. If Rumil decides to do such a thing as this once more." Celebron said, amusement showing in his eyes.

Rumil could only stare.

"Yes, I believe he would have deserved it." Galadriel added, amusement evident in her voice.

Rumil's mouth was slightly open. "You will not let Naurrin do such a thing to me... Correct?"

Galadriel and Celeborn only smiled in silence.

"Naurrin, I believe you have a lesson to go to?" Orophin asked, Naurrin glaring at him.

"But Rumil-" Naurrin started, but Rumil cut her off.

"Will be fine." Rumil smiled in revenge at Naurrin's glare.

"Come Naurrin, you must go to your herbal lessons." Haldir said, crossing his arms.

Groaning in defeat, Naurrin walked out of the healing room and towards to Yalana's room, a second healer in Lorein and Naurrin's teacher.

0-0-0

By late afternoon, Yalana got so frustrated with Naurrin messing up every five minutes, he cut her lessons short. Naurrin changed out of her dress and into her training clothing. She walked to her favorite spot and took out Haldir's old twin daggers. He gave them to her as he was given a new pair when he became March Warden long before she was born. Twirling them in her hands, getting used to their feel and weight, Naurrin walked towards the middle of the clearing.

She moved to a fighting stance, stopping the twirling, and positioned the daggers in front of her in an 'X'. But before she can begin, a voice from the trees spoke up.

"It will be easier to train, if you had a partner, would it not?"

Naurrin looked up the tree in front of her and saw Zefron sitting on a branch, his right leg hanging lazily on the side.

"Yes, will, the March Wardens are fairly busy."

"And those from Imladris?"

"I do not want to bother them."

Zefron rolled his eyes and gracefully jumped down to land in front of her.

"And how is your friend, Rumil, faring?"

Naurrin's eyes widen with much joy, a smile forming. She hugged Zefron, catching him off guard.

"He lives! Rumil is all right!" Naurrin laughed, letting him go.

Zefron smiled, wiping her tears of joy. "I am happy for you and your friend. You seemed so down the day before. Now, come! Let us have a friendly one-on-one?"

Naurrin grinned and took a few steps back. "Give me your all. Do not hold back. And do not be too down when I beat you too badly."

Zefron smiled in amusement, taking his own daggers out. "You keep believing that, my friend. But, please, do not cry if I hurt you too badly."

Naurrin raised an eyebrow, both Elves circling each other.

0-0-0

Haldir, Orophin, Elladan, and Elrohir walked toward the training grounds were Naurrin would be.

"If she does not start studying her herbal lessons, her teacher will not be so frustrated and want to quit teaching her!" Haldir argued, rounding the tree but stopped quickly.

The other three Elves stood on either side of Haldir, watching Naurrin and an Elf they did not know circle each other.

"Have you seen that Elf before Orophin?"

"No, I have not."

The twins looked at each other, than back to the two March Wardens.

"Ten silver coins that Elf beats Naurrin." Elladan bet, both Orophin and Haldir smirking in amusement.

"You do not know how well Naurrin fights, my friends." Haldir told them.

"Let us make it twenty silver coins Naurrin beats that Elf." Orophin told them.

"Deal." Elrohir smiled, as they watched on.

Naurrin, being the impatient one, lunged forward with her left dagger, Zefron blocking it with her right. Naurrin kneeled and swung her right foot around, tripping Zefron. Though he flipped back, than lunged forward with his right dagger. Naurrin crossed her daggers, stopping his dagger, turned it to the left and disarmed him. Zefron kneeled and swung his left leg, tripping Naurrin. She landed on her back and rolled to the right as Zefron was about to disarm her as well. Going on to her knees, Naurrin blocked an attach from Zefron with her left.

"Is that all you have my friend?" Zefron taunted, smiling sweetly at her.

Naurrin smiled, pushed Zefron back did a back flip (on her knees nonetheless), and kicked Zefron on the chin. As she stood, Zefron rubbed his chin. Naurrin smirked, twirled her daggers, the blades alined with her forearm, and waited. Zefron lunged forward, Naurrin moving to the left and punched, not too hard, at his stomach. She made a punch to his face but Zefron saw it and took a step back. He grabbed her right wrist, twirled her around, so her back was to him, knocked out her dagger and twisted her arm behind her back.

With his left, Zefron placed his arm around her, bringing their bodies closer, and placed the dull side of the blade to her neck. Both Elves panted.

"Give up my friend?" Zefron asked, whispering in her right ear.

Naurrin turned her head to the right, their faces dangerously close. She only smirked at him.

"You two owe us twenty silver coins." The twins coursed together.

The March Wardens smiled. "It's not over yet."

The twins looked back to Naurrin and Zefron, waiting.

Naurrin, with her smile, elbowed Zefron in the stomach, making him loosen his grip on her. Naurrin tangled her left leg with his and pulled forward. Zefron tripped on to his back, losing his dagger. Naurrin turned and sat on top of Zefron's stomach, leaning forward, her dagger at his neck.

"I win." She smiled in triumphant.

Both March Wardens held out their palms, as the twin Lords paid them.

Sitting up, Naurrin sheathe her dagger, not noticing Zefron's eyes twinkle with mischievous. Zefron smiled and quickly turned over with Naurrin giving a yelp of surprise. Zefron, now on top of Naurrin, held her wrist above her head.

"What would the winner like in reward?"

At the sound of her yelp, the Elves turned to see what has taken place. Anger rose inside Haldir, as Orophin, Elladan, and Elrohir only looked in amusement.

"I would want the one who lost to get off of me." Naurrin replied breathlessly.

Though her face was already flushed, a blush deepens, as butterflies begin in her stomach. Zefron let Naurrin's wrist go, but moved his fingers upward to connect with her own. Zefron leaned forward, his nose touching her own. He moves his face slightly left to right, nudging his nose with hers. Having seen enough, Haldir walked forward, stopped and cleared his throat. Both Naurrin and Zefron stood up quickly, looking at the March Warden.

"Naurrin?" Haldir said, ready for her to explain.

Zefron turned and went to retrieve his daggers, sheathing them.

"I will see you again soon, Naurrin." And with that, Zefron jumped up to the trees and disappeared.

Naurrin retrieved her own daggers, sheathing them as well. "If you will excuse me, I am going to take a bath."

"Yes, you look a bit _flushed_ and sweaty." Orohpin teased, making Naurrin blush even more.

She merely nod her head, past by them, than ran. Orophin and the twin Lords laughed, as Haldir glared at them.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Silent Angel**

**Chapter 6**

Naurrin sat on her bed, her knees to her chest. Naurrin crossed her arms on top of her knees and placed her forehead on her arms. When she came back from her bath, Haldir tried to ask her questions of what happened earlier that day but Orophin was happily to distract him enough for Naurrin to lock herself in her room.

"Naurrin! We are to go see Lady Galadriel. I do not want you leaving this room to-"

Haldir was cut off by Orophin.

"Good night Naurrin."

"Orophin! What ar-?"

Naurrin chuckled as the door to the talan closed.

"The eldest March Warden is very protective of you."

Naurrin squeaked in surprise, looking up to see a ghostly form of Zefron on her let.

'What?" Naurrin started, reaching out to Zefron confused.

"It is a double of myself, for I am long gone from Lorien."

Naurrin frowned, dropping her arm. "You have left?" _"Without saying good bye to me?"_ Naurrin wanted to tell him but realized it could have been too soon. "And what do you mean a 'double of yourself'?"

"I am a wizard. I made myself a copy to be able to talk to you. And I am sorry I did not say good bye to you but I did not want to put anyone in danger."

Naurrin tilted her head, "a wizard? I never heard of an Elf being a wizard... Put anyone in danger?"

Zefron sighed, sitting next to her. "It is best if you do not know. Both about my wizard and the danger."

Naurrin was about to argue but saw the serious look on the mysterious Elf's face. "Very well."

Zefron smiled and took her hand in his, bringing her knuckles to his lips. "Thank you my lady for understanding." He joked kissing her knuckles.

Naurrin laughed, "my lord."

"I must go but I will return for you. Do not worry."

Naurrin smiled, watching Zefron's double disappear. Bitting her lower lip, Naurrin fell back on her bed, stretching out her limbs.

"I do hope Lady Galadriel has forgotten I have to befriend her grandchildren."

0-0-0

"March Warden Haldir, I need you to take leave to the West borders. After the attack that resulted of your brother being wounded, I do not want another."

Haldir bowed. "Yes Lady Galadriel. I will leave at dawn the next morning."

Galadriel nod her head. "When you return in fourteen days, we would have a welcoming party for my grandchildren."

"Why so late, my lady?" Haldir asked confused.

"I do not want these foul creatures near my borders." Galadriel told him, than gazed over to Orophin. "March Warden Orophin, I need you to help Naurrin with her herbal lessons. I cannot find another healer who is willingly to teach her."

Haldir closed his eyes, as Orophin smiled faintly. "Yes, Lady Galadriel. I will do what I can."

Galadriel smiled, "thank you."

0-0-0

"Naurrin is getting worse in her herbal lessons, and Lady Galadriel knows it." Haldir told his brother, as they made their way towards Rumil's room.

"She is young and restless, Haldir. Just as you were before..." Orophin stopped, looking down.

Haldir put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Tis all right Orophin. I do not mind as much as before. You may thank Naurrin for that."

Orophin smiled, and entered their youngest brother's room. Inside were Elladan, and Elrohir laughing with Rumil.

"Brother's. What brings you here? And Naurrin? Do not tell me she is with that mysterious Elf?"

Haldir glared to the twin Lords.

"No, she is locked in her room, fast asleep I suppose." Orophin answered, a smile upon his face.

Clearing his throat, Haldir leaned against the wall, a sour look upon his face.

"I do not know who that mysterious Elf is. I have not seen him in Lorien before. And I would have known who has passed through theses borders."

"Oh, stop fooling yourself Haldir. You only want to know this Elf's past life as he has captured our Naurrin's interest." Rumil told his elder brother. "Why won't you just let Naurrin do as she pleases, without asking you for permission for once?"

"Because I swore to protect her, Rumil. I will not let no harm come to Naurrin."

"But if you do not let her make mistakes and learn from them, Naurrin will never grow strong enough. No matter how strong she is now." Rumil argued back.

"Rumil has a point, Haldir." Elladan said, looking over to his long time friend.

"Just because this Elf has also found Naurrin interesting-"

Haldir cut Elrohir off. "How could an Elf be interested in Naurrin, if he has never met her before? How would he pass her shyness?"

"May be Naurrin has been seeing this Elf without our knowledge." Orophin said, looking to Haldir.

"That cannot be possible." Rumil shook his head. "In the mornings, she is off with Lady Galadriel or training; the afternoons, herbal lessons; Late afternoon, training; Night, at home. And one of us is always with her."

"That is true. The only time we have been apart from her was when we escorted Arwen and her brothers."

Haldir sighed, rubbing his face. "She could not have met and just talked like old friends since that night."

0-0-0

Next day, Naurrin was down at the small river, washing her clothes as well as the March Warden brothers.

"Males! They never want to wash their own clothing." Naurrin mumbled, taking her anger out in Rumil's tunic. "Believing it is for females to do such a thing." Naurrin snorted un-lady like. "Tis bad enough Haldir left this morning."

"We are not all that bad."

Naurrin jumped up, and turned, only to trip over her own hem of her dress and fall into the water. Hithaer put his basket of clothes on the bank, as Naurrin stood up awkwardly in the middle of the river, soaking wet.

"I did not mean to startle you, Lady naurrin." Hithaer helped Naurrin out of the river and placed his cloak on her.

"T-thank y-you, my lord." Naurrin whispered, looking down.

Hithaer smiled at her shyness, and rubbed her arms. "Come sit over by the boulder, so you may dry yourself."

Hithaer led her to the boulder, and both he and Naurrin sat.

"Why did you not let one of Lady Galadriel's servants to wash your clothing as the other Galadhrim do?"

"So I may not feel an elleth's wraith," Hithaer said teasingly, Naurrin smiling, looking down. "And I like my privacy."

Naurrin nodded, "and, may I ask, why did you not go with Haldir to the west borders?"

Hithaer shrugged, looking at the water. "He did not ask me to go. I only go if he commands me. I believe he wanted me to watch things here, as Rumil is still healing, and Orophin is by himself." He looked to Naurrin as she nodded.

Hithaer took the time to look over Naurrin's features. He rally thought her beautiful, no matter how unique she was. Though, he does not like her shyness. That was the only thing that stopped him to get closer to her. Hithaer knew Haldir will approve of him courting Naurrin, so that was no problem. Just Naurrin to open up to him was. Hithaer and Naurrin both turned around when someone cleared their throat.

"Are we interrupting something?" Arwen asked, as she and Orophin stood a little ways from the boulder.

"N-no my lady." Naurrin stood, handing Hithaer his cloak. "Thank you, my lord."

"Hithaer, Lady Galadriel wished for you to escort Lady Arwen out riding."

"I do hope it is not a bother, Lord Hithaer?"

"No, my lady, do not worry."

Arwen smiled gratefully. "I am glad. I have brought my maid and friend, Badmyr, to wash your clothing."

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

Arwen nod her head and took his offering arm. "Good day Orophin."

"Lady Arwen." Orophin bowed his head.

As they left, Orophin walked over to Naurrin and begin helping her wash the clothing.

"Tell me, Naurrin, who is that mysterious Elf you were fighting with yesterday?"

"Did Haldir ask you to find out?" Naurrin asked. "Does he not trust me no more?"

Orophin heard her voice sounded with hurt. He stopped what he was doing and took Naurrin's shoulders.

"Of course he trusts you, Naurrin. It is that Elf he does not trust. Haldir just does not want you to get hurt, tis all."

Naurrin sighed, nodding. "Yes, I know. I am sorry to judge Haldir so quickly."

Orophin smiled, as the both of them returned to the clothing.

"At least tell me how and when you have met him?"

Naurrin smiled, a small blush forming. Orophin glanced over to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Tis was the day all three of you left to escort those from Imladris to Lorien. I just left my herbal lessons and I turned the corner and bumped into him." Naurrin whispered, shrugging.

Orophin waited for her to continue, but Naurrin did not.

"Anything else?" He noticed Naurrin's blush deepen.

"W-we both fell to the floor. He asked for Lady Galadriel."

"What do you mean you both fell to the floor?" Orophin shook his head. "Do not answer that. But do answer this, beside yesterday, did you met this Elf again?"

"Yes." Naurrin whispered. "The day Haldir told us that Rumil might not live throughout the night. He was kind enough to let me cry on his shoulder, as he took, me out of the rain."

Orophin nodded. They washed the rest of the clothes in silence, than let them dry for a while.

"And what of Hithaer?"

Naurrin blushed, looking over to the trees. "What about him?"

Orophin smiled knowingly and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Naurrin, Naurrin, Naurrin. Do not believe that I am blind, nor both Haldir and Rumil. We know of you secret glances, and blushes you give Hithaer." Orophin laughed at Naurrin's red face. He kissed the side of her temple. "Do not worry much, little sister. Hithaer is blind and does not notice. But you must know of your feelings in your heart."

Naurrin sighed and placed her head on Orophin's shoulder. "I know. But I cannot tell where my heart leads too. Besides, it is far too early for that mysterious Elf. We only just met."

"Yes, but by the way you each looked at one another yesterday, it has seem as though you have known one another for a while."

"Help me with the clothing. They have finished drying."

Orophin shook his head but did not start the conversation again. As they both were returning to the talan, Orophin holding the basket of clothing, they talked of Naurrin's herbal lessons. But they were interrupted as Elladan and Elrohir bumped into Naurrin, covering her in green and red paint coloring.

"Terribly sorry, Lady Naurrin. We did not look where we were going." Elladan apologized, trying to take the paint off of her dress, but only smeared it more.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Where are you two! Once I find you, you will be sorry." Arwen's voice was heard from the left.

Both twin Lords hid their hands behind their backs, walking behind Naurrin and Orophin. Arwen and Hithaer, who were both covered in red and green paint, walked from the left, glaring at her brothers.

"You two!" She pointed to them but than noticed Naurrin's dress covered in the paint colors. "You were on this as well Naurrin!"

"What-?" Naurrin looked down to her dress, than over to the twins, than back to Arwen. "Y-yes. I am sorry, but-"

"I do not even know you well, and you do this to me?"

The twins looked at each other, than to their sister. "Arwen-"

"I know you liked Hithaer, but he was only escorting me! You did not have to be so low and do this. You will not get away with this, you... you.. orphan!"

Naurrin blushed slightly but held back tears from the words Arwen spoken. Even though Naurrin did not do anything, they still hurt.

"Arwen, that is enough!" Elrohir yelled.

"We bumped into her and smeared paint onto her dress by mistake! You did not need for such a comment!"

Naurrin ran, not wanting any of them to see her tears.

"Naurrin! Naurrin!" Orophin yelled. He pushed the basket of clothing into Hithaer's arms. "Take these to my talan. Naurrin!" Orophin ran after her.

Arwen was a lost of words, and looked apologetic to her brothers, who glared at her.

0-0-0

"Even if she did helped, which she did not, Naurrin did not deserve such a comment as you gave her." Galadriel told her granddaughter.

Both of Arwen's brothers took her to their grandmother and told her what Arwen said to Naurrin.

"I know, and I am sorry but-"

"There is no excuse to what you said, Arwen Evenstar." Galadriel interrupted her. Arwen looked down. "I will find her and apologize."

"Do not bother Arwen. Naurrin will not accept it. You have hurt her deeply, and you have no idea." Galadriel walked away. Arwen feeling even worse.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It's longer than the others! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Silent Angel**

**Chapter 7**

The weeks past by quickly, and it was the day Haldir returned to Lorien. Though Naurrin did not go to greet him. She stayed away from others as rumors flowed around the city to what happened. Naurrin just sat in front of the statue of the Elven maiden, not wanting to talk to anyone who came by to see her. Not even Lady Galadriel, who was a mother to her. Rumil was now out and about, laughing and joking with his friends. When he heard what happened, he tried to council Naurrin, but she did not listen.

Zefron has yet to show up and it scared Naurrin, as much it longed her to see him once more. She never forgave Arwen for what she has said, and Naurrin promised she never will either. The words the Evenstar said cut deep into Naurrin's heart. She knew she was an orphan, but she did not needed to be reminded of it.

When Haldir and his men entered Lorien, he was disappointed to have not seen Naurrin with his brothers.

He embraced them, as well as the twin Lords. "Where be Naurrin?"

His brothers and the twins looked at one another, making Haldir frown.

"What has happened to Naurrin?" Haldir demanded, searching the crowd frantically.

"Haldir... there is something you should know." Orophin told his brother.

Haldir frowned, and turned to one of his men. "Go tell Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of the Orcs report."

"Yes March Warden."

Haldir followed his brothers who led him away from the crowd.

Orophin, Rumil, Elladan, and Elrohir told him what happened the day Haldir left.

"She has eaten little, slept none, and her grief and sorrow increased remarkably." Rumil told Haldir.

"Haldir," Orophin said worriedly. "Naurrin is dying slowly as we speak. We cannot help her, everyone has tried, even Lady Galadriel."

Haldir shook his head. "I will not let he. Where is she?"

"Where her family has been buried." Rumil answered.

Haldir nodded his thanks and ran his way to the clearing.

"Let us pray Haldir does a better job than us." Elladan said, everyone nodding.

0-0-0

Naurrin rocked back and forth, her knees to her chest, her arms around her legs. She was singing softly to herself, the song Naurrin made up when her parents died.

"_My childhood was taken from me at an early age,_

_My future lies in front of me,_

_With hidden paths that leads to who knows where,_

_I feel lost around my surroundings,_

_I feel confused,_

_My mind foggy,_

_I can't think straight,_

_I can't see the faces of those,_

_I once love and have lost,_

_How alone I am in the rain,_

_Alone in the dark,_

_How I feel alone in this world,_

_With out you by my side,_

_How I wish you can be here,_

_How I dream to laugh along side you all,_

_Oh, many years pass by,_

_Yet I am here,_

_All alone,_

_Oh, so very alone,_

_What is my place here?_

_What is my purpose?_

_So many feelings I feel at once,_

_I can't seem to control myself,_

_I feel lost around my surroundings,_

_I feel confused,_

_My mind foggy,_

_I can't think straight,_

_I can't see the faces of those,_

_I once love and have lost,_

_How alone I am in the rain,_

_Alone in the dark,_

_How I feel alone in this world,_

_With out you by my side,_

_Oh, many years pass by,_

_Yet I am here,_

_All alone,_

_Oh, so very alone._"

This was the state Haldir found her. He saw the light that usually surrounds Elves almost disappeared from Naurrin's body, as the grey darkened around her.

"Naurrin." He whispered but she did not turn.

Haldir took a step closer, saying her name louder.

"Naurrin."

But she did not turned around. Haldir walked in front of her and kneeled. His heart ached with pain as Naurrin's face was pale, and dark circles under her eyes. Haldir could also tell Naurrin lost a lot of weight. Haldir placed his hand on either side of Naurrin's face, as she looked up at him. Sitting still, Naurrin pouted, as tears begin to form.

"Haldir." Naurrin whispered, her voice hoarse and broken.

She lunged herself into his arms, crying. Haldir closed his eyes, wishing he was here when it happened.

"Naurrin I want you to listen to me, okay?"

Naurrin nodded, as Haldir slightly pulled Naurrin back so he could look at her.

"I do not care what Lady Arwen has said to you. _You_ do have a family. Three older brothers who love you, protect you, and who took you in. _We_, Naurrin, are your family." Haldir looked over her face. "Do you understand? Rumil, Orophin, and myself are your family now! And we have been for two thousands years."

Naurrin smiled, and hugged Haldir once more.

"Thank you Haldir. You truly are my brother."

After a few minutes, Haldir stood up, helping Naurrin.

"Come, you must rest for the welcoming of Arwen and her brothers tomorrow."

Haldir led Naurrin towards their talan.

"I do not want to go, Haldir. I believe I will stay home instead."

"But Lady Galadriel has all ready sent you your dress and mask. She wants you to go."

"A mask?" Naurrin asked confused.

Haldir nodded. "Yes. Lady Galadriel decided to have a mask ball, like those mortals." Haldir placed an arm around Naurrin's shoulders. "Lady Galadriel wants you to come, Naurrin. You do not want to disappoint Lady Galadriel now do you?"

Sighing, Naurrin nodded. "Very well. But only for Lady Galadriel."

Haldir kissed the top of her head, than swung her around. Naurrin laughed, smiling. The light around her grew a bit, her sorrow and grief disappearing slowly.

0-0-0

–Galadriel's talan, Next day–

Galadriel was writing on a parchment, as a figure in the trees looked around. Galadriel shook her slightly and put the quill back into the ink bottle.

"No one is here to bother us, wizard. You may enter and tell me what you want."

The figure in the tree jumped into the balcony silently and walked into the talan looking at the Lady sheepishly.

"I am sorry to have bother you, my Lady. But I wanted to come by and see... will, escape from that place."

Galadriel looked at Zefron knowing the real reason why he came, but did not say a word.

"You may stay, young wizard. I am having a mask ball for my grandchildren, you are welcome to come."

Zefron nodded, "thank you my lady."

"She is wearing a blue silver dress and a blue butterfly wings mask." Zefron nodded. "I have your custom as well, Zefron." Zefron was taken back, Galadriel standing. "Come, I will show you where you may dress."

0-0-0

Naurrin pulled her hair back into twisted braids, than let the rest loose down her back. A few strands fell around her face. Naurrin stood back and looked into the full length mirror, looking over her reflection. She wore a blue silvery dress that was off the shoulders, but still had sleeves that past her finger tips. The bottom of the dress brushed the ground, as it flowed freely. From the waist and up was tight enough to show off her curves and not to fall off.

Sighing, Naurrin grabbed the blue mask that resembled of a butterfly wings that covered the top part of her face. The only thing that bore her neck was that of a necklace designed of the Galadhrim. It was her father's clasp on his cloak, and Orophin was nice enough to make it into a necklace.

A knock was heard, the door opening. "You ready Naurrin?" Haldir asked, walking in.

He wore dark green tunic and brown breeches. The mask he wore rounded his eyes and the same color of his tunic. Haldir had two small braids forming to the back and tied in a with a string, letting it fall loosely with the rest of his hair.

"You look beautiful."

Naurrin blushed, curtsying. "Thank you my lord. You do not look half bad yourself." Naurrin smiled, taking Haldir's offered arm.

"Why thank you my lady. Shall we go?"

Naurrin nodded, as they left the talan with both Rumil and Orophin. They wore the same clothing and mask as Haldir, only Rumil's tunic and mask was red, and Orophin's a silver white. As they climbed to the top stairs, the three March Wardens and Naurrin entered the talan of the Lady and Lord's home. It was full of different color dresses and tunics, everyone all wearing masks matching their dress or tunic. Both Rumil and Orophin were swept into the dance, waving goodbye to Haldir and Naurrin.

An elleth walked up to Haldir, curtsying. "Would my lord like a dance?"

Haldir was about to object but Naurrin nudged her elbow to his side.

"Very well." Haldir glared at Naurrin, as she smiled and waved goodbye.

AS he danced away, Naurrin made her way to the wall and leaned on it, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched the couples dance on and on, changing partners every time a new song started. After hearing five different songs, and Naurrin rejecting about ten Elves, Naurrin started to get bored. She promised herself the next Elf who asked her to dance, she was going to accept.

"Why is a maiden such as yourself standing all alone?"

Naurrin jumped up startled, looking to her right. She stared into two deep blue eyes that looked familiar to her. Naurrin put a hand to where her heart would be and briefly closed her eyes.

The Elf chuckled lightly. "I am sorry to have startled you, my lady. That was not my initiation."

Blushing, Naurrin dropped her hand to her side. "And what was your initiation, my lord?" Naurrin looked to the Elf, trying to figure out who he was.

She took the time to look over him. He wore a silver tunic with black breeches. His mask was the color of his tunic and covered the top part of his face.

"To ask if my lady would like a dance?" He held out his hand for her to take. "I would be greatly disappointed if a beautiful maiden as yourself turn me down." He added, smiling sweetly.

Naurrin smiled shyly and took his hand. "I would love to."

Closing his fingers over hers, he lead her to the dance floor. They faced each other and moved intot he stream of dancers.

"Will you tell me who you are, my lord?" Naurrin asked, feeling comfortable with the Elf.

"Only if you tell me your name first, my lady."

Naurrin sighed and looked to her left. She saw Rumil dancing with an elleth not too far away. He looked over to her and winked before dancing away. Naurrin laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"May I ask what is so amusing?"

Naurrin looked up to the Elf. "I will, if you tell me your name."

The Elf laughed, "I am not going to fall for that, my lady."

Naurrin smiled innocently, looking into his eyes. Seeing his smile widen, Naurrin blushed and looked down to his right shoulder. The song ended, and the two switched partners, dancing in different directions. Though they did not keep their eyes off from each other.

"I see you have someone you are interested in, Naurrin."

As the Elf turned so he was blocking the Elf Naurrin was dancing only seconds ago, she looked up at her partner, than back to the mysterious Elf.

"Hello Orophin. I have but I do not know his name. Though, he seems familiar somehow."

"Well, you will know after four more songs, when everyone takes off their masks."

The song ended, and Naurrin and Orophin were partner up once more.

"But I want to know now, brother." Naurrin told him before being swept away.

The Elf Naurrin was dancing with tried to get her attention, but Naurrin ignored him. After that song ended, Naurrin saw the mysterious Elf walk out, so Naurrin curtsy to her partner and followed the Elf out of the talan. Orophin and Rumil smiled at Naurrin's retreating figure, but Haldir glared after Elf Naurrin was following. He was about to excuse himself, when his partner spoke up.

"Do no go after her, Haldir."

Haldir looked into the mask figure. "My lady."

Galadriel smiled at him. "Naurrin will be fine with him, I promise you."

"You know who he is?"

"Yes. It is the same one who fought with Naurrin the day before you left."

Haldir nodded and sighed, knowing to trust Lady Galadriel's word.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It's longer than the others! Please Review! Oh, and that song is by me, it has no title, I just made it up on how Naurrin felt.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Silent Angel**

**Chapter 8**

"My lord, are you leaving so soon?" Naurrin jogged up to the Elf, who stopped walking and turned to her.

He smiled down at her. "No, my lady. I had a feeling you would have followed me if I left."

Naurrin blushed, turning her head to the talan. Chuckling lightly, the Elf took Naurrin's chin firmly and turned her head to look at him.

"Will you tell me your name, my lord?"

"I do not know if that would be such a good idea, Lady Naurrin." The Elf teased.

Naurrin's eyes widen, and took a step back. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Smiling, the Elf walked forward, taking the mask off Naurrin's eyes.

"I know because I remembered your beautiful eyes, Naurrin."

The young elleth gulped down the fear that has risen but felt safe and secure when he said her name.

"Who are you?" Naurrin whispered, as the Elf caressed her cheek.

Though, he frowned slightly. "Have you been well, Naurrin? It seems as though you have not eaten nor slept in days."

Naurrin looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

"My lady?" The Elf whispered.

"You are not from here, I see."

"And how do you know this?" He asked, making her look up at him once more.

"Because if you knew what has happened fourteen days ago, you would know why I look the way I do now, my lord."

Dropping his hand to the side, the Elf spoke quietly. "If I let you take off my mask, will you tell me what has happened?"

"Yes, I will." Naurrin said without a second thought.

Naurrin reached up to the mask and took hold of it. Lifting it off, Naurrin moved the mask from his face and gasped.

"Zefron!"

Naurrin hugged the wizard, tears falling slightly down her cheeks. Zefron hugged her back, than pulled away.

"Will you now tell me what has happened in my absences?" He asked, wiping her tears.

So Naurrin told Zefron what happened and what Arwen said, though she left out the part about her liking Hithaer. She also told him what Haldir told her. By the end of the story, tears were falling down Naurrin's cheeks, nonstop, her voice breaking. Zefron had an arm around her shoulders, hugging the young elleth closer to him.

"I cannot believe Arwen would say such a thing. It does not sound like the Evenstar."

Naurrin sniffed. "I-I know. B-but sh-e said it, a-and i-it hu-rt so ba-d." Naurrin squeaked the last part, hiccuping.

"I know it hurts, Naurrin, but do not forget what the March Warden Haldir told you. You are his sister, as well as his other brothers. They are your family now, and do not forget such a thing. You have too many people who love you dearly.

Naurrin sat up straight, wiping her tears. "And are you one of them, or are you just saying such a thing?"

Zefron smiled, and took her face in his hands. "I am one of them, Naurrin." He said quietly, looking deeply into her aqua/hazel eyes.

They slowly leaned forward, not taking their eyes off each other. They were inches away from kissing one another, when someone cleared their throat. Both Naurrin and Zefron moved away from each other, blushing. They looked up to see all three March Wardens looking at them, arms crossed over their chest. Both Rumil and Orophin had an amused eyebrow raised, smiling to them. But Haldir glared down at Zefron, his eyes dangerously narrowed at the wizard. Haldir opened his mouth to say something but Zefron stood up.

"I must take my leave, Naurrin. I will see you again soon."

Naurrin nodded and watched Zefron walk away quickly into the darkness. She looked up at the brothers, chuckling nervously.

"Shall we go home than?"

Standing, Naurrin quickly walked in the direction of their talan.

"I do not think so, Naurrin! He - Come back here!" Haldir jogged up to Naurrin to catch up, Rumil and Orophin walking behind.

"I believe our Naurrin is growing up." Rumil mused, Orophin laughing in agreement.

"Indeed she has brother."

0-0-0

Days pass quickly for everyone, the Orc attack's increasing. Orophin and Haldir have left to the North borders, as Rumil stayed behind with Naurrin, who has been hanging out more and more at the training grounds with a certain Elf wizard. Elrohir and Elladan have been close friends, as Arwen stayed away from her. Naurrin was in the living area of the talan, Rumil helping her with her herbal lessons.

"You must soak the Athelas first, than place it on to the open wound, or you can place it where it hurts the most." Rumil told Naurrin, who nodded. "But if you are to put the Athelas on an open wound, you must soak the leaves first."

Naurrin nodded, looking down at the different other types of plants.

"I think that is enough herbal lessons."

Naurrin sighed in relief and hugged Rumil. "Thank you!"

Rumil laughed, patting her back. "Well, I am going out. So I will see you tomorrow." Rumil stood up, kissing Naurrin's forehead. "Sleep well Naurrin."

As Rumil made his way to the door, Naurrin turned on the chair she was sitting on and smiled.

"Are you courting Merilvor, Rumil?" Naurrin teased.

Rumil turned to her, opening the door. Naurrin saw him blushing, smiling to her.

Naurrin laughed. "She is a nice elleth for you, Rumil. I would have chosen no other for my brother."

"Thank you sister. Now I must be off, goodnight."

"Night." Naurrin yelled after the door closed.

Sighing, Naurrin packed up the herbal plants and put them in their rightfully places in the jar. After that, she went into her room and put the jars away. She picked up her book that was set on the table near her balcony doors, which were open. Naurrin walked out to the balcony and looked up. It was a calm, cloudless night, the way Naurrin liked it. She sat on the bench that was to the left, and sat sideways, so as to have her feet on the bench as will. Naurrin had her back to the trees, as she opened her book from where she left off, and begin reading.

Unknown to her though, an amused Elf smiled to the younger elleth that has become his greatest interest. He can never seemed to be apart from her no matter how much he tried to be away from her.

'_But I must try harder. For **he** cannot find out or **he** will use her against me.'_

The unique elleth sighed, and looked out below to the ground. She smiled as she saw Rumil and Merilvor kissing.

"May you be happy, brother. May you be happy."

The Elf in the trees muttered under their breath, a white dahlia appearing in the middle of the book. Looking down, Naurrin frowned, picking up her favorite flower.

"Are you not happy, Naurrin?" The Elf asked.

Naurrin smiled faintly, looking to the floor. She heard him quietly jump from the trees and onto her balcony.

"In a way, yes." She whispered. "Are you happy Zefron?"

"No, and yes." He whispered behind her, as he sat at the edge of the bench behind Naurrin.

Zefron placed an arm around her waist, letting her lean back to him.

"Yes, because I am here with you." Naurrin smiled, blushing. "And no because of what has happened to me."

Naurrin frowned and turned her head. "Why do you not tell me of your past? You know of mine." She asked quietly.

"I do not want to put you in harms way. If my enemy finds out who you are and what you meant to me," Zefron shook his head, and kissed her temple, mumbling to it. "I do not want to think what will happen to you or those you love."

Naurrin closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his lips upon her flesh. "I promise you nothing will happen, Zefron. I can take care of myself."

Zefron pulled away, Naurrin opening her eyes.

"I know you can. But either way, I still do not want those foul creatures to place a hand upon you."

Naurrin frowned, but before she can ask, screaming from below could be heard. Both Elves looked down to see Orcs running out from the west borders. Naurrin and Zefron stood up, looking down in horror.

"They have found me." Zefron whispered, but Naurrin did not hear.

She ran into her room to retrieve her weapons.

"Naurrin!" Zefron ran after her.

Naurrin was just strapping her brothers sword and Haldir's daggers.

Zefron took her by the arms and made her face him. "Do not go out there. I do not want to see you hurt." He tried desperately to stop her.

"If I do not get revenge on my family, I will never forgive myself." Naurrin stared into his eyes. "Besides, Rumil is down there with others I care. I will not abandon them, as I did two thousand years ago."

The fight below could be heard through the open doors. The two Elves only looked at each other, each pleading the other. Finally, Zefron gave in, knowing how stubborn Naurrin was.

"Fine, but stay close to me."

Both Elves ran out of the talan. Zefron took his daggers out, as Naurrin took her brother's sword out.

"I wont promise anything." Naurrin replied, beheading an Orc.

0-0-0

Zefron tried to stay as close as he could have to Naurrin but more Orcs came and separated them. Zefron ducked a swing from one of the foul creatures, then thrust his daggers into the black heart the Orc held. Standing quickly, Zefron looked around the mix Elves and Orcs around him, trying to find the only elleth fighting.

"There's the wizard!" An Orc sneered in Black Speech.

Zefron froze in terror, but the Orcs did not go after him, rather to an other Elf. Naurrin tripped an Orc and dug her sword into it's stomach, while kicking another evil creature. Taking her sword out, Naurrin blocked an attack, as Orcs advance on her. Pushing the creature in front of her, Naurrin beheaded him. But pain came to her head, forcing her to drop her sword. Naurrin's world became black, as she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Naurrin!" Rumil yelled in fear, trying to get to her.

Zefron turned at Rumil's voice and saw one of the foul creatures carried a tied Naurrin on it's shoulder. The Orcs fled out of Lorien, following the Orc that held Naurrin. But others stayed behind to lose their trail and distract the Elves. Once they were dead, Rumil fell to his knees, crying.

"Naurrin!" He slammed his fists to the ground.

The twin sons of Elrond cried silently, each placing a hand on Rumil's shoulder, gripping it. Zefron stood where he was, breathing rapidly, as thoughts of what those foul creatures can do to Naurrin.

"**Do not go, Zefron. It would be suicide."**

Zefron looked to his left and up into the trees to see Lady Galadriel, who looked distress and ready to cry.

"**I have failed to keep her safe, my lady. I will not abandon her."**

"**Even it means you get yourself captured as will and returned to that place?"**

"**Even that."**

With no other words exchange, Zefron ran into the woods of Lorien, in hopes of reaching Naurrin in time.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry! I have too many senior projects going on, I didn't have time to type up this chapter but don't worry! I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I won't make any promises as the end of the school year is coming.**

**Silent Angel**

**Chapter 9**

Rumil watched the Elf Naurrin was interested in, run in the direction the Orcs took his sister. Wiping his tears with the back of his hand, Rumil stood up. The twins stood back, as they watched their friend turn around to those soldiers that were piling up the dead corps of the foul creatures, wiping their own tears away. Counting how many there were, Rumil begin to give out orders.

"Eight of you are coming with me to get Naurrin back. The rest of you, make sure these foul creatures are burned outside the city. Merilvor, tell my brothers, if they should return, what has happened." Merilvor nodded. "Let us go quickly before they take my sister out of Lothlorien."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, and ran after Rumil, the soldiers behind them, ready to fight a battle once more.

0-0-0

It was almost an hour when Naurrin started to come around. Naurrin groaned in pain, her head throbbing. She felt herself being moved, and tight pressure on her wrists, which were behind her back. Naurrin tried to remember what happened, as she kept her eyes close. Suddenly, whatever was holding her stopped and begin to talk in Black Speech. The Orcs invading Lorien from the west borders than returned to Naurrin and she surpassed a gasp.

Naurrin tried to understand what the foul creature were saying, or at least tried to comprehend what they were going to do with her. She felt herself being lift off and thrown to the forest ground, Naurrin whimpering in pain. A voice commanded something to the Orcs, and Naurrin heard the foul creatures go back towards Lorien. Naurrin opened her eyes and sat up, keeping her eyes to the floor. Sensing someone kneeling on her right, Naurrin didn't dare to look up.

But the person took Naurrin's chin and made her look up. Naurrin's eyes widen, gasping in surprise as she stared into a familiar face she knew all to well.

"Zefron?" Naurrin asked in disbelief.

0-0-0

Zefron was running as fast as he can, Rumil, Elladan, Elrohir, and the eight soldiers a few miles behind him. Zefron could smell the familiar foul stench of Orcs getting stronger. The wizard stopped, knowing full well he was not able to distract the Orcs by himself. Zefron searched the darkness in front of him as he waited for those closest to Naurrin.

"Hurry, they are coming faster than you are." Zefron muttered, taking out his daggers.

After a few more minutes of waiting, those proceeding the young elleth, have finally caught up with the wizard. They slowed to a stop, wondering what the Elf was doing.

"About time you caught up. The Orcs are coming back towards our direction." Zefron said without turning around.

Rumil and the twin lords stood on either side of the wizard, looking out into the darkness.

"How do you know this?" Elladan asked, squinting his eyes a bit.

"I can smell them from here." Zefron said disgusted. "I am about to do something, but you must keep it a secret. No one knows but Lady Galadriel and Naurrin."

"Which would be what?" Elrohir asked, getting suspicious of the young Elf.

Zefron muttered under his breath, a thick fog appearing out of nowhere. Rumil, Elladan, and Elrohir frowned, looking to Zefron.

"I am a wizard." Zefron whispered, twirling his daggers. "Come, the fog will separate for you, but the enemy will not be able to see you. It will not last long, for I am not powerful enough."

Zefron walked in, the others hesitant to do so. But Rumil squared his shoulders.

"If Naurrin trusts this Elf, than so will I." Rumil walked in behind the wizard, the others following.

As Zefron told them, the fog separated for the Elves. They could hear the Orcs screeching in Black Speech, only Zefron understanding.

"I do not know why the wizards still serve our master. They should be killed."

"Our lord has reasons to keep them! Do not question his decisions!" Another answered.

The first one spoke up again. "That wizard we caught was weak! There is nothing to fear about her."

The other Orcs agreed.

"If we can get that wizard alone to ourselves, I know a way to torture her!" One Orc said laughingly.

Zefron tightened his daggers, his eyes turned a dark red color. As the Orcs ran into the fog, they stopped dead in their tracks, looking around confused. Zefron made the first move and stabbed the Orc that talked last in the chest before moving into the next one. The others followed, the fog slowly fading. Soon, the Elves were all exposed, Zefron off to the side.

"Be careful my friends. I will go after Naurrin." Zefron whispered, running in the direction the Orcs came from.

0-0-0

Naurrin stared in disbelief at the Elf in front of her but quickly noted their eyes. She scanned the rest of the Elf's figure and realized the Elf was an elleth.

"You are not Zefron! You have violet eyes!"

The elleth smirked and moved around Naurrin.

"Yes, my eyes are violet, and yes, I am NOT Zefron."

The elleth cut the bonds around Naurrin's wrists and walked back in front of her.

"How do you know Zefron?" The elleth asked.

Naurrin looked up at the older elleth. "How do _you_ know him?" Naurrin asked suspiciously.

The elleth chuckled and offered a hand to the unique elleth. Naurrin accepted the offered hand and stood up. She brushed off grass and dirt from her dress. But no more words could be exchanged between the two, as light footsteps could be heard on their left. Both elleth's turn to see Zefron ran out from the trees and stop in his tracks. He smiled at the sight of both of elleth's good in health and in once piece.

"Zefron." Naurrin whispered, and was about to take a step forward when the other elleth cried out.

"Zefron!" She ran over to the wizard and jumped into his arms.

"Why are you out here?" Zefron asked, kissing her cheek before setting her down.

Naurrin blushed from both embarrassment and anger. She looked down, trying to hold back her tears.

"Naurrin?" Zefron asked worriedly.

Naurrin took a deep breath and looked up. Naurrin gripped her right wrists, feeling herself wanting to whimper and cry there in then. A slight movement caught her attention and she looked past Zefron ans smiled sadly. Rumil ran out from the trees.

"Rumil!"

Naurrin ran to her brother, who met her half ways and hugged each other tightly. Rumil kissed her hair, as Naurrin closed her eyes, a few tears slipping through.

"I am happy you are safe."

"I want to leave. Please let us return to Lorien." Naurrin whispered, her voice cracking.

Neither Zefron nor the other elleth heard what she had said, Zefron becoming even more worried as Naurrin did not greet him, which confused him greatly.

Rumil heard her voice full of emotion and looked over to Zefron standing next to an elleth who almost looked like him. Understanding, Rumil glared at Zefron.

"Yes, let us returned."

Rumil let go of Naurrin just as the twin lords ran to them.

"Naurrin!" Elrohir exclaimed joyously.

"You are safe." Elladan added, both lords each taking a turn in hugging her.

The four of them walked away, leaving behind a stunned and confused Zefron, and an amused Elleth.

"So... That is Naurrin? She certainly is beautiful, and unique brother."

Zefron shook his head. "I do not understand why-?"

"Because she thought I was your lover. Did you not tell her that you have a sister, brother dear of mine?"

Zefron thought about it and his eyes widen. "No, I did not. I must go explain to her!"

Zefron's sister grabbed her brother's arm. "No! With those three other Elves, I doubt they will let you near her."

Zefron sighed and sat down on the floor, his face buried in his hands. "I should have told her! At least about you Zefra."

Zefra smiled and kneeled in front of her brother. "Zefron, we may return to Lorien, but only to have you explain. Other then that, we must return or _he_ will get suspicious."

Zefron nodded, rubbing his face.

0-0-0

–Lorien–

As Haldir and Orophin defeated the Orcs of the North borders, they were planning in staying longer, but they have received a message from Merilvor of what has happened back in Lorien. Both brothers returned hurriedly to the city. Celebolas was there to greet them and stopping the brothers from going. He told them that Rumil and the twins of Elrond could handle it. So Haldir and Orophin were forced to go to their talan, Haldir restless and pacing about the living room.

"I should have stayed." Haldir mumbled.

Orophin sighed, "you did not know this was about to happen brother." But Haldir did not listen.

"I could have protected her." Haldir argued with himself.

"So could have Rumil. But the enemy was great in number."

"If those foul creatures even do something to Naurrin, I will-"

But Haldir was cut off by Naurrin, Rumil, Elladan, and Elrohir entering.

"Naurrin." Both Haldir and Orophin sighed in relief, Haldir rushing to her.

Orophin jumped off the chair, and hugged Naurrin after Haldir. Naurrin smiled, and hugged them back.

"I am tired. Good night to you all." Naurrin entered her room, locking the door behind her.

Both older brothers look to Rumil and the twins for an explanation, which they gave them.

0-0-0

Naurrin silently cried in her bed, curled up under her covers.

"I kill him!" Haldir yelled.

"Haldir!" Orophin yelled, as a door could be heard open.

"Wait!" Both twins yelled.

"Naurrin, we will be back!" Rumil yelled, as the door slammed.

Naurrin smiled at how protective Haldir was and was grateful for it. But the smile quickly faded from her face as a familiar voice was heard behind her.

"Naurrin?"

Naurrin closed her eyes. _'I forgot to lock the balcony doors.'_ She thought angrily, wiping her tears.

Opening her eyes, Naurrin got out of her bed, and crossed her arms over her chest, an emotionless expression upon her face. Zefron visibly flinched at the stare he was receiving, gulping nervously.

"Naurrin, I wanted to explain-"

"I do not want to hear it, _Zefron_."

Zefron winced at the icy tone she used on his name. The wizard cautiously took a few steps forward.

"Naurrin, please-"

But his words were cut off by Naurrin punching him. "Get out!" Naurrin yelled.

Zefron wiped the bit of blood from his busted lip. "Let me explain!" Zefron tired again.

Naurrin was to punch him again, but Zefron was read and grabbed her out stretched right arm. Zefron pulled her's and his arm over Naurrin's head, and moved behind her. He put his left arm around her waist, holding her other arm in place. Naurrin growled in frustration.

"Let me go!" Naurrin yelled, followed by a few swear words.

The elleth stomped on Zefron's left foot, elbowed him with her left, then tangled her right leg with his and pulled forward. Zefron fell onto his back but quickly tripped Naurrin, catching her form. He pushed the elleth off of him and rolled on top of her, pinning her arms at the side of her head.

"I do not want to hear what you say! Let me go!"

"That elleth was my-"

Naurrin cut him off. "I do not care! Leave me alone! I do not, EVER want to see you again Zefron!"

The door to Naurrin's room busted open, Haldir running to them. He kicked Zefron off of Naurrin, and was about to attack him but Elrohir and Elladan held him back. Naurrin scrambled to her feet, Orophin hugging her back. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Leave! I do not want to hear what you have to say! I do not want you near me ever again!" Naurrin turned her head into Orphin's shoulder and cried.

Zefron was hurt by her words but knew he couldn't do anything about it for the March Wardens and the twins of Elrond were here. And if he tried anything, they will let Haldir go, and probably beat him into nothing but dust. Holding back his own tears, Zefron turned and jumped onto the railing. He looked back, just as Naurrin looked over to him. With that final look, Zefron jumped into the trees and disappeared. Naurrin sobbed, closing her eyes tightly as she clung on to Orophin, who hugged her tightly, speaking soothing words to her.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry, sorry! I had surgery! Got my appendix out (and my parents still have me grounded and took away my lap top), but nonetheless, they never said I could use the family's computer! LOL!-Evil laugh- Okay, I hope you like this chapter, took me a while to figure things out, but finally got it!**

**Silent Angel**

**Chapter 10**

Orophin was able to clam Naurrin down after the little event in her room. He lay next to the sleeping elleth as any mother would do with a distress child. Haldir, Rumil, Elladan, and Elrohir were in the living room, all in deep thought. They all trusted the Elf, as Naurrin trusted him. But from what they heard tonight, and what Naurrin told them, the mysterious Elf only wanted something more.

Shaking his head, Haldir stood from his seat and paced about the living area. Elladan watched his friend, as both Elrohir and Rumil looked on in different areas of the room. One thing only irritated Haldir, but he could not go to the one person it mattered.

"Lady Galadriel knew and trusted this Elf." Haldir finally announced, standing in front of the balcony doors.

His friends and younger brother looked up to the older Elf surprised. Elrohir was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean my grandmother knew of this Elf?"

Haldir sighed, and turned to face the others in the room. "She told me herself on the day of the ball to announce the twins and Lady Arwen's welcome."

"But if the Lady knew and trusted him…" Rumil shook his head, "maybe that Elf lied to Lady Galadriel as well."

Elladan shook his head. "No, grandmother would have known."

The four Elves sighed in irritation, all in deep thought once more.

"Than something is terribly wrong here." Haldir told them, walking over to his previous seat and sat down. "Either the Elf lied to Naurrin, which is possible, or that Elf did something so as to not let the Lady know he was lying."

"That could be it." Rumil said, his eyes widening. "He told me and the twins that he was a wizard…"

The twins nodded, speaking in unison. "That's right! That only Naurrin and our grandmother knew of this secret!"

The four Elves shut their mouths quickly as Naurrin's door was opened and closed. Orophin sighed and walked over to his brothers and friends.

"She has finally fallen into a deep sleep." Orophin told them, sitting next to his older brother. "Though her face is still streaked with dried tears, and her voice would probably be gone tomorrow from so much yelling at that **Elf** and sobbing."

"But maybe there was an explanation about the other elleth." Elrohir said his thoughts out loud.

"What do you mean brother?"

Elrohir sat up straighter in his chair. "Before Haldir burst into Naurrin's room, I heard the Elf say that the elleth was… something, but he couldn't finish because Naurrin was stubborn to not find out and, will, Haldir burst open into the room."

"That could be, because Naurrin is **really** stubborn when it comes to certain things." Haldir agreed, smiling a bit of the past.

"Let us rest and see how things go tomorrow." Rumil suggested.

"Yes, I will talk to Lady Galadriel tomorrow after the report at Lothlorien's borders."

0-0-0

Naurrin was roughly shaken awake the next day. She only groaned in protest and swaps the hand away.

"Wake up!" The voice said.

"No! Let me sleep longer! I have no lessons today." Naurrin mumbled, as she moved to her stomach and nearly fell off.

"It is mid day all ready Naurrin! You have slept long enough. And besides, Haldir wants to talk to you!"

Naurrin groaned in frustration and sat up groggily. She glared at Orophin, grabbing one of her pillows and throwing it at him. The pillow hit Orophin's face, as he was caught off guard.

"Jeez, no wonder, Rumil hates waking you up." Orophin joked, throwing back the pillow to the sleepy elleth, making her fall back on to her bed. "Oh, come on! Or I will drag you out of this bed and throw you into a cold bath!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Was Naurrin's muffled replied.

Orophin smirked and walked to the side of the bed. In the next few minutes, all you heard was a screaming elleth carried by her brother, a shriek, a splash, and cursing elleth running after her brother in a wet dress that clung to her body. She slipped across the marble floor as they entered the main talan of the lord and lady of Lorien.

Orophin laughed all the way, as he turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, laughing nervously. Naurrin was not too far behind.

"Damn it Orophin! Wait till I get my hands on you! I am going to kill you!" Naurrin yelled.

She saw Orophin and tried to stop, but slipped instead and slammed against Orophin, than falling to the floor. Naurrin looked up at Orophin in pain, than to her right. Her eyes widen in shock, as her face redden from embarrassment. Lord Celebolas and Lady Galadriel stood in front of them, smiling in amusement and strict at the same time to the two younger Elves. And next to them stood Lord Elrond, several Elves from Rivendell, Haldir, and the twins.

Laughing nervously, Naurrin tried to get up, only to slip again to the ground. Clearing her throat, and a few laughs from the twins, Haldir walked forward and helped Naurrin up.

"Thank you." Naurrin said quietly, that none of the others heard, not even Haldir himself.

Haldir nodded, and turned to face the other guards, placing his arm around Naurrin's shoulders.

"My Lord Elrond," Naurrin tensed up next to Haldir, that he squeezed her shoulders in reassurance. "This is my youngest sister, Naurrin. And I am sure she has an explanation of her appears, my lord."

Naurrin curtsy, keeping her head to the ground, speaking lowly.

"My lord."

"Ah, this is the famous Naurrin I have been hearing about from my sons."

Naurrin blushed, glaring over to the twins, who only smile back innocently.

"I do hope it was good things you have been hearing, my lord."

Elrond smiled and walked over to the elleth and brought up her face so Naurrin was looking at him.

"They were all good things, I can assure you, Lady Naurrin." Elrond took off his cloak and placed it over Naurrin's shoulder. "And I can also see that my sons have a bit of influence upon your brothers."

Naurrin turned her head to glare at Orophin. "As you can see, they have… My lord."

Orophin only chuckled nervously, than looked away, trying to play innocent. Lady Galadriel tilted her head slightly to the side, a bit of sadness showing through her eyes.

"What troubles you, Naurrin?"

Naurrin looked down, than up to the Lady who has become somewhat her mother.

"**I do not wish to speak in front of others, my lady."**

"**Very well, meet me in the gardens tonight, Naurrin. It is always best to say what is kept in your heart, than keep it secret to grieve over it."**

"Come, we must get the reports upon Lothlorien's borders. And let Naurrin change into something warm and dry."

They all, but Naurrin and Orophin, nodded, and went their separate ways. Once they were gone, Naurrin hit Orophin against his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me a fool in front of Lord Elrond of Rivendell!"

Orophin laughed, and put an arm around her shoulders. The two walked down the corridor to find a dry dress for Naurrin.

0-0-0

Zefron and Zefra stood in the darkness, watching Orophin and Naurrin walk away. They begin to jump from tree to tree, following the two Elves.

"Why, exactly, are we following her?"

"Because, Zefra, I want Naurrin to be alone when I explain to her."

"Will she even listen Zefron? I mean, Naurrin is **never** alone anymore. Someone is always with her!"

Zefron stopped and turned to his twin. "Than I will have to make sure that Naurrin **is** alone, now will I sister?"

Zefra rolled her eyes. "Do what you like. But we must hurry, you know. **He's** going to be suspicious soon if we do not show up more in two days."

The two Elves continued on their way and stopped as Naurrin entered a room, Orophin waiting outside the door.

"I know. And I believe that we have just gotten out chance." Zefron looked to Zefra, who once again rolled her eyes.

But before either of them can do a thing, a voice passed before their minds.

"**Do not do such a thing, you two. I will help you give reason to Naurrin. I know she is stubborn, I did raise her a bit you know."** Both Zefron and Zefra smiled. **"Tonight, in the gardens, I will talk with Naurrin. When I leave, it will be up to you both to convince her, Zefron and Zefra. I will distract those who hold dear to her."**

"**Very well my lady."** Zefra looks at her brother.

"**Until tonight."** Zefron answered, as they watched Naurrin reappeared from the room wearing a dark blue dress with silver designs upon the dress.

Zefron smiled faintly and muttered under his breath. A white dahlia appeared above the two Elves and fall to the ground in front of Naurrin who stopped and watched it fall.

"How sweet." Zefra said sarcastically.

The only thing her twin did was watch in longing at the elleth that somehow captured his interest.

0-0-0

Naurrin stopped in her walking as her favorite flower appeared floating down in front of her. She wanted to reach out but held down her arm, not letting the temptation get to her. As the flower fell upon the marble, a lone tear fell down Naurrin's cheek. Looking forward, Naurrin stepped over the flower and continued her walking, holding Orophin's arm for support.

"_No Zefron. Never again."_

0-0-0

The day went by with Naurrin training, in her dress still, with her brothers, and Elrond's twins, as well as some of the guards in training grounds. Of course, most of the Elves did not wanted Naurrin to participate because she was an elleth, though they did not say a word for she was friends with Elladan and Elrohir. And because they knew not to cross Haldir, Orophin, nor Rumil.

Naurrin was circling a Rivendell soldier, their swords ready to attack. The Elf charged at Naurrin, making her block his attack from the left. He than tripped Naurrin, who swung her leg around, tripping the Elf as well. Naurrin rolled on top of the Elf and was about to press the blunt part of the sword to his neck, but the Elf rolled so he was on top, knocking Naurrin's sword in the process. Both Elves panted, as the Elf smirked in triumphant and amusement.

"You fight well, my lady." The Elf said, sitting back.

Naurrin gave him a forced smile. "Could you please get off of me?"

The Elf leaned forward. "Why should I? Should not I get my prize?"

Off in the darkness, Zefron glared at the Elf on top of Naurrin, gripping the hilt of his daggers. Zefra held her brother by the shoulders in amusement, trying to let those around noticed they are there by her laughter.

Haldir, too, was glaring at the Elf on top of Naurrin, unsheathing his own sword.

"I believe that a prize was not commented into this fight."

The Elf looked over to Haldir and quickly got off of Naurrin, who was grateful. She brushed her dress, as Elladan gave her the fallen sword.

"Thank you. If you excuse me, I must meet with the Lady." Curtsy to them, Naurrin flashed a smile to Haldir in thanks before leaving towards the gardens.

"Come brother, we must follow her." Zefra tugged her brother away, as he couldn't stop glaring at the Elf who was fighting Naurrin before.

0-0-0

As usual, Naurrin found the lady sat near a water fountain that cleared water spilled out of from the top. A few water lilies were seen here and there in the bottom of the rounded fountain, as well as some fish swimming about. Naurrin curtsy before sitting next to the Lady of Light.

For a few moments, neither spoke, but enjoyed the night and the calling of a few birds. Galadriel finally turns to the elleth next to her to see her looking down at the water with much sadness.

"What troubles you so, Naurrin?"

Naurrin looked up at the Galadriel's soft spoke words. Tears come to her eyes and put her head on to the Lady's lap.

"He has another, my lady." Naurrin cried.

Galadriel strokes the young elleth's hair back, smiling sadly down to her.

"Who, Naurrin? Whom do you speak of?"

"Zefron, my lady. He was the one whom I bumped into that night he was looking for you."

"Ah yes, I remember."

Naurrin sniffed, "he knows all of my past, yet he has not told me of his. And I believe the elleth who was with me when the Orcs captured me was his lover. Or maybe his wife!"

Galadriel shook her head, and made Naurrin sit up. She brushed the fallen tears, holding Naurrin's face still.

"Or could have she been a cousin? A sister? A family of some kind? Naurrin, you said it yourself, Zefron did not tell you of his past. Did he really tell you that the young elleth you saw was his lover of some kind?"

Naurrin shook her head, and looked down. Galadriel could only smile.

"Than you should have let him explain, Naurrin. Do not jump into conclusions that you do not know are truly real." Galadriel stood and kissed the top of Naurrin's head. "Think before you act, Naurrin. Do not be so stubborn next time."

And with that, Lady Galadriel left the gardens, Naurrin looking into the waters in thought.

0-0-0

As Galadriel walked out of the entrance to the gardens, Zefron and Zefra walked from out of the shadows.

"Go, she is waiting for you to explain."

"Thank you my lady." Zefron smiled and was about to continue.

Galadriel stopped him. "But if you **do** anything to hurt Naurrin in any way, you will surely feel my true powers. But I will tell you one more thing. Let my explain of your past. You two do not have much time to do so."

Zefron nodded and continued on his away, an amused twin behind him. Zefron stopped a few feet away from Naurrin, who has not taken notice of his presence. He stopped his sister, and quietly walked forward.

"The Lady is right." Naurrin whispered, shaking her head. "I should have let Zefron explained."

"But will you listen to me now?"

Naurrin jumped up startled and turned to see Zefron smiling cautiously. Looking away, Naurrin nodded.

"Who was she?" She asked in a whisper.

Zefron smiled and kneeled in front of Naurrin, taking her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"That elleth, Naurrin, is my twin sister, Zefra."

Zefron looked back, beckoning someone to come forward. Naurrin looked up to see the same elleth she saw when she was captured. Naurrin blushed from embarrassment, but sighed in relief.

"It is great to have finally met you, Naurrin. I do hope we get to be great friends."

Naurrin smiled, "of course, Lady Zefra. I am sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Call me Zefra please. Or Zef, as my friends used to call me."

Zefron stood and looked to his sister, "could you wait for me, I must say good bye before we leave."

Naurrin stood up in alarm and looked to Zefron with a frown.

Zefra nodded, and smiled to Naurrin. "It was great to have met the elleth who has captured my brother's heart. Excuse me."

Zefron blushed at his sister's statement and glared at her retreating back. He looked back to Naurrin to see she was ready to cry once more.

"What did she mean?"

Zefron sighed, and hugged the elleth close to him, putting his chin on top of her head.

"Will you be disappointed of me leaving, Naurrin?"

"Yes." Naurrin whispered fearfully. "I am afraid of never seeing you again."

Zefron pulled away from the elleth and placed a kiss upon her brow.

"I promise, you will see me again but I do not know when. A great evil is coming, and I fear I might not be able to visit you as often as I like."

Naurrin closed her eyes, stopping the tears, before looking back up at the Elf wizard.

"You best promise me, Zefron."

"I promise. Now I must leave, before it I am to be discovered. Naurrin, I know you do not know of my past, but I promise you, you will know very soon." Naurrin nodded, as Zefron kissed her cheek. "Good bye."

Zefron started to walk away, but Naurrin jogged after him.

"Wait."

Zefron turned, and Naurrin stood in front of him. Blushing deeply, Naurrin quickly kissed Zefron's lips.

"Please be careful, my wizard."

And with that, Naurrin jogged away, leaving a stunned and surprised wizard. Smiling, Zefron jumped into the tress, where his sister waited with a wide smile.

"Come brother, I am afraid it is time to go back to **that** place."

Zefron sighed, nodding. He and his sister begin to jump from tree to tree, disappearing into the darkness. But not before Zefron, with the help of his sister, conjuring up a little magic that will surprise Naurrin very much.

0-0-0

Naurrin entered the talan with a wide smile on her face. The three brothers quickly came over to her only to have Naurrin hugged them.

"What is wrong with you Naurrin?" Rumil asked concerned, as Naurrin danced with him, moving over next to Orophin.

"It was his sister! His sister!" Naurrin giggled, skipping over to Haldir and kissing his cheek.

"You mean you spoke to that no good-"

"Yes." Naurrin said dreamily, swaying back and forth, her hands up to her lips.

She danced over to her door and opened it, only to be surprise. Laughing, Naurrin carefully walked in the middle of the room, and moved in a circle. The brothers stopped at the door to see their sister's room covered fully in white dahlia's. Naurrin sat down un-lady like and threw up an arm full of the flowers in to the air.

"I guess she is happy once more." Rumil stated the obvious.

"But now we know the truth." Orophin told them, as the brothers walked out, closing the door behind him.

"I still would have liked to talk to him." Haldir argued.

"I do not think any Elf that comes near our Naurrin would like to speak with you, brother." Rumil told his oldest brother, Orophin nodding in agreement.

Haldir mocked glared at the youngest brother, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Let us go rest." Orophin told them, as they went to their own separate rooms.

**A/N: Long enough for you all? I also hopped you liked it. The next chapter is actually an Epilogue, the last chapter. So I do hope you all like it and thank you to all those who reviewed! And keep reading crazycatluver's stories of Zefron and the Fellowship, and Zefron and the Two Towers to read more of Naurrin, Zefron, Zefra, and all the characters you love! Review people!**


	12. Epilogue

**Silent Angel**

**Epilogue**

She ran. She ran as fast as she could have, her ruby red dress flowing behind her. Tears blurred her vision, as it also streaked her cheeks. Her heart pounds against her chest like a roaring storm in the summer. As soon as the elleth heard what has happened at the borders of Lorien, she left the talan as quickly as possible and just ran. She was alone in the hall. Not a single soul around but herself. Finally reaching a pair of white doors, the elleth burst through them, watching in horror at the sight before her.

Many Galadhrim soldiers were wounded badly, as others only had scratches on them. Many healers and assistance ran from one patient to another, trying to stop the bleeding and save their kin. Catching her breath, Naurrin scanned the room quickly and spotted those she was looking for. The fear that has risen inside her has vanished somewhat, but panic now moved it's way up. She quickly rushed over towards the back, moving out of anyone's way.

"Rumil! How are they?" Naurrin asked, running into Rumil's arms.

She looked down at the two occupied beds by each other. Haldir, whose shirt was stripped, looked sour. On the next bed was Orophin, his shirt stripped as will, but not looking as sour like his brother.

"_I _am doing just fine. Nothing but a scratch." Haldir replied, as the healer tending him placed a herb paste on to his stomach wound.

Haldir hissed in pain, arching his back a bit.

"Big baby. It's nothing but a scratch." Orophin teased him, a mock smile upon his lips.

"Orophin's right, you had worse brother." Rumil continued.

Naurrin shook her head, as Haldir glared at both his brothers.

"Oh for Eru's sake! How did you even get distracted, Haldir?" Naurrin asked. "You are the best March Warden I know. Yet Rumil does not even have a scratch _on_ him."

"Hey!" Rumil whined.

The healer only shook her head, as she finished placing a bandage around Haldir's wound. Haldir nodded to the healer and tried to sit up. The healer's instinct kicked in, and she forcefully pushed him flat on his back.

"You try to sit up again, you'll regret it for a year." She snapped, pointing a finger at the oldest March Warden. "And you would not want that."

The healer walked around to tend to Orophin's shoulder wound. Rumil and Orophin snickered at what happened, as Naurrin sat on the side of the bed and hugged Haldir, lying down next to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"You ever get hurt like you did, or like Rumil, I will hurt you badly! You are my brother, Haldir, all of you , and I would hate to see anything happen to any of you."

Haldir hugged Naurrin, kissing her forehead.

"Not seeing that lover Elf of yours for six months is making you softer than ever, Naurrin?" Rumil joked, getting hit in the face with Naurrin's slipper.

Orophin and Haldir laughed, Rumil glaring at Naurrin. But Orophin's laugh was cut off by his cry of pain as the healer adversely poked his wound during her inspections.

"Do not be dramatic, Lord March Warden. I barely touched you." She said in a almost teasing tone.

"I will get you back, Naurrin! Elrohir and Elladan did not leave here without any pranks left behind you know."

Naurrin glared at him. "You dare to prank me, I swear I will hurt you badly!"

"Sweet, and innocent Naurrin turn into a deadly, threatening elleth? Only Naurrin would have such a mood change." Orophin mused, than looked to the healer warily. He didn't like how she was washing her hands and flexing her fingers in such a manner. "What are you doing?"

"I am getting ready to pull the tip of the arrow out, what else would I be doing?" She pushed up the sleeves of her gown, and settled closer to Orophin's side. "And only elleths who have many secret identities of moods would have them change when the occasion asks for it."

"With your _fingers_?" Orophin asked, ignoring the last comment.

"What else would I use? My toes?" The healer asked in annoyed tone.

"No, no! I'd rather have it stuck in there than-"

"_Quiet_! You are disturbing the other patients!"

"Do not tell _me_ to be qui-"

Orophin was cut off by a yelp of pain, as the healer had grown annoyed with the young March Warden's protest. She expertly stuck her thumb and index finger into the bloody wound, and pulled the arrow tip out, all in less than five seconds.

"Honestly." She murmured, dropping the tip into a discarded cup. "One would think I have pulled your hair or something."

"That hurt a lot worse than a hair pull, Balamrun! Sticking your fingers into my _shoulder_!" Orophin's eyes were thick with pain.

"No one likes a whiner, Lord March Warden." Balamrun answered. "I should think that you, being so important, would avoid an Orc's arrow."

"My thoughts exactly, especially with this one," Naurrin pointed to Haldir's face. "As he is the oldest and has more experience."

"Why don't you ladies try defending Lorien's borders to see how easy it is." Both Orophin and Haldir complained.

"Cannot be any worse than dealing with you, I suspect." Balamrun said, as she placed a herb paste on to his shoulder. "Leave that in the air to help cleanse the wound. I will return later to stitch it up. Hopefully, we both will be in a more pacifying mood."

And with that, Balamrun moved to the next patient. Naurrin sat up, and turned, so she was facing Haldir and the other two brothers.

"And I would go out and defend Lorien's borders, if three certain brothers do not hold me back!" Naurrin said, pointing-ly glaring at the three brothers.

"Only for your protection, Naurrin." Rumil told her.

Haldir, with both Rumil and Naurrin's help, sat up and placed an arm around Naurrin's shoulder, bringing her close to him.

"Yes. I would hate for anything to happen to you."

Naurrin smiled faintly, and hugged Haldir once more. "Do not worry. I do not wish to leave the safety of Lothlorien any time soon." Naurrin sat up and kissed Haldir's cheek once more. "I must be off. The bitter smelling of healing herbs is getting to me."

"And reminding you that you cannot do a simple herbal paste, sister." Orophin mused.

Naurrin turned her head, and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yes, very lady like Naurrin." Haldir called after the elleth as she walked out the doors.

"I am grateful she would not leave these borders." Rumil told his brother's truthfully. "I would hate for anything to happen to her."

0-0-0

Lying on her back, watching the starry sky above her, Naurrin sighed, deep into her thoughts.

'_Six months… **six** months since I have last seen you up close.'_ Naurrin smiled. _'My wizard.'_

For the past six months, Naurrin has only gotten some double visits from Zefra, but that was all. Zefra couldn't really explain why, but only that her brother could not risk visiting her any more. Naurrin and Zefra have also become relatively close, and Naurrin was grateful as she hardly had any friends in Lorien. Though, she missed Zefron greatly. So she kept herself busy by helping servants she knew with their tasks, doing some requests from Galadriel, and trained in her archery (as she was a bit bad at it), non-weapon, and weapon combats.

Naurrin continued to look up, connecting the stars to make some sort of pattern. She closed her eyes, as a soft breeze blew from the east. She wasn't worried about Rumil coming to get her as she knew he would stay with Orophin and Haldir in the healing rooms. Naurrin didn't know how long she was there but before she knew it, it has started to rain.

As quickly as she could, the young elleth ran as fast as she could over to cover herself under the many trees in the garden. Unfortunately, her talan was too far for her liking. But even on that small run, Naurrin was soaked to the bone.

"I see you have been watching the stars again, my friend."

Naurrin looked up at the tree to see a black cloaked figure sitting on a branch, one leg over the edge. A light mist surrounded the figure.

"Well, hello to you to, Zef."

Naurrin smiled and looked over the raining curtain before her. The figure jumped off the branch and landed next to the elleth.

"What brings you here to Lorien tonight?"

"A quest."

Both the figure and Naurrin turned to see Galadriel walking towards them. The rain does not even touch the Lady, as though a force field surrounded her.

"A very dangerous quest."

Naurrin looked worriedly to the figure. "What kind of a quest?"

"You must return, a feel a slight change of wind, and a distrust mortal from Gondor."

The figure nodded and disappeared. Naurrin turned to the Lady of the Woods, showing her concern and worry.

"The quest is to destroy the One Ring. A fellowship was develop from Imladris; a mixture of Men, Dwarf, Elves, and Hobbits. They have been traveling with danger lurking behind them, and they are coming here. They will reach the borders in less than a month; enough time for Haldir to recover of his injury and meet the fellowship."

"And what of the danger they are brining? Will you let this group do such a thing?" Naurrin protested.

Galadriel smiled and pushed back a damp stray hair from the unique elleth. "If you were in my place, what would you have done?" Naurrin sighed in defeat. "I know you do not have the courage to turn away those in need, little one."

Galadriel turned as the rain has finally stopped. Everything sparkled from the moon's light, as it shown down upon Lorien's ground.

"Come, we must speak in private. I believe it is time for you to learn the truth of Zefron and Zefra."

As the lady walked, Naurrin fell into walking next to her.

"First, you must know that they are prince and princess to a kingdom that has long been forgotten and destroyed."

Naurrin paled, yet blushed at the same time. "Zefron is royalty?"

Galadriel smiled and touched Naurrin's shoulder; both elleth's stopping in the middle of a hallway. Naurrin turned to Galadriel.

"Yes, but that does not stop him from loving that which is below his status." Galadriel continued her walk, Naurrin following once more. "The group will be here in a month, as I have said before, and once Haldir brings the group to see me, I wish for you to escort that who comes with them until I summon them."

Naurrin frowned. "Why must you speak to this person alone, if I may be as bold to ask?"

Galadriel smiled and opened a door on their right. She beckoned for Naurrin to enter first, which she did. Naurrin's eyes widen and squealed in surprise and delight. She ran to the figure who smiled back.

"Zefron! What took you so long?" Naurrin asked, as Zefron hugged the elleth back.

"I will leave you two alone for a while. I will talk to you some more, Naurrin, later on." Galadriel said, walking out.

Zefron was about to answer Naurrin, but she let the wizard go and stepped back, bowing her head.

"I am sorry Prince Zefron, for my action." Naurrin said quietly.

The wizard visibly flinched at his title, and walked forward, rising Naurrin's chin.

"Please Naurrin, I distaste my title." Zefron stroked her cheek, making Naurrin sighed in content and rub her cheek against his hand. "I missed you so." He whispered.

"As did I, my wizard." Naurrin whispered back.

They both lean towards each other, both of their hearts thumping wildly against their rib cages. Their faces were inches apart, each of them feeling the other's breath upon them. Than, the door is opened, followed by a voice.

"Naurrin, Oro… phin…" Haldir trails off, stopping at the door.

Both Naurrin and Zefron jump from one another, blushing deeply. Haldir glares at Zefron, and takes out his sword with his left hand.

"You!"

"What are you doing out of the healing rooms Haldir?"

Zefron's eyes widen, and quickly looked to his right. "Naurrin, I will see you soon." And with that, Zefron dashed to the windows, jumped onto the ledge, and jumped on to the trees, running as fast as he could.

"You are coming with me back to the healing areas! Now, Orophin what, brother?" Naurrin asked as casual as she could, strolling past Haldir.

Haldir sheathes his sword and follows the young elleth. "Do not change the subject Naurrin! What were you and that _Elf_ about to do? Do not ignore me! Stop walking away from me Naurrin! Hey! Do not run from - Naurrin!"

0-0-0

A month has past, and Naurrin was getting ready for the days event that was about to take place. She brushed her hair, than took half the top and begin to braid it half ways as Rumil entered her room.

"Haldir was spotted just ten leagues from the city."

Deciding to keep her hair down instead, Naurrin undid the braid, brushed it once with her fingers, and got up from her seat in front of the mirror.

"Thank you Rumil. Are you going to see Orophin today?"

Rumil nodded. "Yes. Balamrun has been complaining about a certain whiner trying to escape when he thinks she's not looking."

Naurrin laughed, putting on her slippers. "You know they care for each other deeply, secretly." Rumil nodded. "Will, tell him I said hi, and if he should try once more to leave, I will beat him. I must leave, see you soon." Naurrin kissed his cheek.

"Sure you will." Rumil teased.

Naurrin rolled her eyes, but made her way towards the lords and lady's talan.

0-0-0

Naurrin neared the talan, just as the group Haldir was leading stopped right at the stairs. Haldir saw Naurrin with a quick look, before turning his attention to a cloaked figure.

"You are to see her last and alone. "He said.

The cloaked figure looked at him curiously and nodded. But than, he spoke up, Naurrin recognizing the voice.

"Where am I to go while the rest are meeting her?" asked Zefron.

"You are to go with Naurrin." Replied Haldir. "She will tell you."

"I see, but who is Naurrin?" asked Zefron innocently, the rest of the Fellowship nodding in agreement.

"I am she." Naurrin whispered, walking over to them silently.

Her mid-back long brown hair with the caramel streaks glowing from the little light they had flowed behind her, along with her sapphire blue dress. Haldir smiled and motioned her to come over to them closer, which Naurrin obeyed instantly, smiling. She looked over the nine with her hazel/aqua eyes. Two Men, a Dwarf, an Elf, four Hobbits, and a cloaked figure. Naurrin also noticed a black leather like horse held by a stable Elf.

'_If Zef is brave enough to go, than I shall go as well.'_ Naurrin thought, nodding slightly, but no one noticed.

"Naurrin, please see Zefron to his room. I must take the others to see Lady Galadriel." Haldir said, Naurrin nodding.

She waited for him to take the others up the tree, all the while she and Zefron standing silently. She than turned to the still cloaked wizard.

"Please come with me, _Prince_ Zefron." Naurrin said, as she started walking down a path.

Zefron grabbed the horse reins from the nearby Elf and jogged over to catch up with Naurrin.

"Please, just call me Zefron. I do not like my title so much." Zefron said, as he reached into his saddlebag and pulling out a brooch, looking over it with sadness.

"We are here." Naurrin announced, stopping in front of a tree with a smalls table beside it.

"Thank you my friend." Zefron walked over to the stable, and untacking the horse while Naurrin watched him.

"Is it true?" Naurrin asked, before she could stop herself.

Zefron looked up at the elleth in wonder.

"About what Lady Galadriel has told me?"

"I will tell you that when you tell me why she told you the whole truth." Zefron replied, taking off his horse's saddle and setting it on the side of the stall.

He than walked over to Naurrin, holding his bow and saddlebag.

"I keep secrets for her. She is like a mother to me."

The two walked up the small stairs to enter the talan.

0-0-0

Later, when Zefron was visiting the Lady, Naurrin was in the kitchen preparing food.

"That is what I would like to see when I come home."

Naurrin rolled her eyes, and looked up from her salad. "Orophin, if you continue to be rude to me, I will be force to not feed you." Naurrin said sweetly, a teasing smile upon her lips. "Must I remind you that _I_ was the one who asked Balamrun if you may come home, did I not?"

Orophin rolled his eyes. With the help of his brothers, he sat down at the table. Naurrin took the salad and walked to the table as Haldir and Rumil sat down.

"You could at least bring over the chicken, Rumil. _You_ were not injured a month ago." Naurrin told him, sitting down the bowl of salad down.

Rumil grumbled, getting up.

"Do not grumble or I will not feed you as well." Naurrin said, walking after him.

She grabbed a long necked silver bottle, the bottom rounded and filled with liquid. Walking back with Rumil behind her, Naurrin sit the bottle in the middle of the table. The small family conversed, and laughed through dinner, not chicken nor salad left. Drinking the strong wine of the Elves, Naurrin looked to the three brothers who have also become her brothers, even if not by blood. She has been waiting for the opportunity to tell them her decsioion, and she believed now was that time.

"I am going on the quest with Zefron and the fellowship." The young elleth said quickly.

The brothers, who were talking of Lorien's borders, stopped and turned to Naurrin. Haldir spoke up before his two younger brothers.

"No." He said firmly, staring hard at Naurrin.

"But-"

"I said _no_, Naurrin, and that is final!"

Naurrin stood and stalked out of the talan. "I am to go see Zefron, do not wait up."

"Naurrin!" Haldir was cut-off by the door slamming. He sighed, rubbing his face. "I should kill that Elf! He only wants to take Naurrin from all that she knows."

"What if it is not the Elf?" Orophin asked, drinking the rest of his wine.

"What if," Rumil paused a bit, knowing what his brother was thinking, than continued. "What if it is Naurrin's choice to go?"

"Yes! To go after that Elf!" Haldir said hotly, gulping his drink before pouring more wine.

0-0-0

Naurrin sat with her friends, trying to think ways of convincing Haldir and his brothers. Singing could be heard all over Lothlorien, as it was about Gandalf who has fallen in Moria a week or so ago. She smiled to Zefra, as she continued to talk on. Naurrin heard light footsteps, and she stared to Zefra, who told her with her eyes she heard as will.

"You are absolutely no fun Zefron, live a little." Zefra said, smiling to her brother.

Even though Naurrin was not paying much attention, she knew what her friend was talking about and turned to Zefron.

"Zefra is right you know." She said, softly punching Zefron in his right shoulder.

"Of course I'm right, when am I not?" asked Zefra, walking to the side.

She wore a black tunic with sleeves that flared out slightly at the elbow with a single wrist band that covered her right wrist. Black leggings, and a long black scarf that went tightly around her neck. Naurrin admired Zefra's beauty. Of course, she herself is beautiful, but not as so as Zefra was. Her semi-long blonde hair was up in a half ponytail with a single chump of hair that was black tucked behind her pointed ear.

"You were never the smart one Zefra. You were always the cocky one when we were young. I thought that you would have grown out of it by now." Zefron told his sister, sitting up and brushing himself off.

"Now, what would give you that idea? Well, I don't know about you two, but I am going to walk around and visit the place and people." Zefra said, picking up her long black cloak.

She put it own, than walked out of the clearing, putting up her hood as will.

"Where do you wish to go Naurrin?"

Naurrin shrugged her shoulders, looking down. "I have seen all of Lorien, my lord." She said his title teasingly, looking up with a force smile.

Zefron smiled, but quickly frown as he saw pass her forced smile. He cupped Naurrin's face, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"What is wrong, Naurrin? Why do you look joyous, yet your eyes telling me you are sadden."

Naurrin turned her head, taking Zefron's hands. "Tis nothing."

Zefron let one of his hands go and took Naurrin's chin firmly.

"Please do not lie to me, my friend."

"You must leave soon, I presume?"

Zefron sighed, nodding sadly. He turned away from Naurrin, looking out the window. "Yes, I must go back to that _place_."

Naurrin walked up behind Zefron, and just wanted to wrap her arms around his midsection. But she only settled on to fisting a hand full of his tunic.

"I know you must because _he_ would come for you, am I right?"

Zefron turned, Naurrin letting his tunic go. Zefron took her hands, and looked deep into her unique eyes.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but tis the truth." Naurrin nodded.

As the day went on, Naurrin stayed with Zefron the whole time, which is until Zefra was needed. Once night approached, Naurrin had to say goodbye once more to Zefron. She entered the talan that was now her home, she went straight to her room, saying goodnight to the brothers in a monotone.

'_Tomorrow will be a another day.'_ Naurrin thought, not bothering to change out of her dress but lie on her bed and quickly fall asleep.

0-0-0

The next day, after talking with Zefron, Naurrin went straight to Galadriel.

"So you have decided to go then?" Galadriel asked sadly.

"Yes my lady. I wish to help those have become close to me."

"And for revenge, I see."

Naurrin downcast her eyes down. With a knowing smile, Galadriel turned and took hold of twin daggers. She walked forward to the young elleth.

"I see. Than take these," Naurrin looked up, her eyes widening in joy and admiration. "Haldir's old daggers will not suit you for the war that is to come."

Naurrin smiled, as she took hold of her two new daggers. They were engraved in Elvish everywhere on the hilt and blade. They seemed to shine brightly as the light hit them just in the right spot. The elleth looked up to the Lady of Light.

"Thank you my lady. They are beautiful."

Galadriel smiled and kissed the young's elleth brow. "Go safely, Naurrin. May Eru protect you until you come home."

Naurrin's weld with tears, smiling up at the lady.

"I will convince your brothers, you will not have to worry and sneak your way into the boats."

"Thank you, my lady, for all that you have done."

0-0-0

After talking to Galadriel, Naurrin finished packing the little things she would be needing. She walked out to the main hall only to have the brothers walk in. They stood where they were, each looking at the other. Finally, Naurrin put down her pack and ran to Haldir, who hugged her tightly.

"I will miss you all greatly. Thank you for letting me go, but you must realize I must." Naurrin sobbed into Haldir's chest.

Haldir kissed Naurrin's hair and held her at arms length. "Just be careful, Naurrin. I do not wish to hear my sister has died."

Orophin hugged Naurrin, than Rumil. They said their goodbyes one last time before the brother's watched their sister walked out of their life for the time being. Not knowing when they will see her again…

The End…. Kinda…

**A/N: Finished! Longest Epilogue, I know. Remember, you have to read (if you haven't yet) crazycatluver's story, Zefron and the Fellowship, to read what else happened to our favorite characters. As for a sequel, will, you might have to wait a while, because I wanted to do it AFTER the war, and since crazycatluver is still writing during the war, you guys might have to wait, or it will mess everything up. Please review one last time, and thank you all to those who reviewed to this story, and for sticking to it! Love you all! Bye for now!**


End file.
